


Pet Prophet

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: Hell Prince [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom!Crowley, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Panties, Physical Abuse, Public Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, dubcon, noncon, spanking/beating, sub!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruling Hell can get boring when you've got a long line of demon complaints and a prophet that reads at a snail's pace. With the headaches caused by the tablet, it's about time Kevin had a break from tablet reading and gave Crowley something a little more entertaining to do.<br/>Set in season 8 "A Little Slice of Kevin" in which Kevin needs some time to read the demon tablet after being tortured by Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley was very, incredibly, painfully bored. He sat on his throne listening to lesser demons drone on and on about their petty problems.

“My King, I wasn't properly rewarded for scratching my nose.”

“My King, Frank stole my favorite pair of socks.”

“My King, I want go to Disney Land.”

Or at least, that's about as legitimate as their complaints felt to him. His only source of entertainment was Kevin. Kevin was who locked away reading that stupid, bloody tablet until his head ached and his eyes bled. Until that prophet came up with something useful, Crowley had nothing to do, but sit, sign paperwork, and listen to the whiny, mewling brats that he ruled. 

Unless... Kevin _had_ been asking for a break. Maybe he could make things more entertaining.

Crowley turned to speak to the demon beside him, “Bring me my prophet.”

The demon disappeared to retrieve Kevin after a quick “Yes, sir.” A minute later he entered the throne room dragging Kevin behind him. He dropped Kevin at Crowley's feet. The boy looked like he hadn't slept in a month, but in truth it had only been a few days.

The demon who had been explaining his discontent when Kevin entered, looked at the boy with irritation, but said nothing.

“I'm almost finished,” Kevin said pleadingly. “I need more time to read it all.” He clutched his bandaged hand, conscious of his missing finger.

“I know you do, Kev. I think it's about time you had a bit of a break. Don't you?”

He could tell this was some sort of trick. He wouldn't like whatever 'break' Crowley had in mind and he would regret he ever asked. He should have just asked for tylenol and kept grinding through. “By break you mean...?”

“I mean break, Kevin. Come here, sit with me. Don't be so cynical.”

Kevin nodded hesitantly. He stepped forward and sat on the cold stone step beside Crowley's throne.

The other demon cleared his throat. “As I was saying.” The demon droned on about how crummy his after life is, but Crowley's attention was on sweet little Kevin, curled up with his arms around his knees.

He leaned slightly over the edge of his arm rest. “Boring little wanker isn't he?”

Kevin looked up at Crowley and almost immediately looked away. He started at the hard floor underneath him.

“This is what I put up with. Every bloody day. Can you imagine?”

The demon who was speaking looked indignant and his mouth fell open to tell Crowley just exactly how he felt a better king would behave. Crowley's eyes narrowed and he ran from the room without another word.

“Disloyal coward.” He reached down and pet the top of Kevin's hair. Kevin's eyes widened and he froze in place. “And every last one of them is just the same. Boring, chickenhearted, worms that kneel before the highest bidder.”

Crowley massaged Kevin's scalp, shaking dirt loose and untangling knots. “You're not like that are you Kevin? Or at least you weren't. Not before I broke you. To bad all it took was a finger to get you where I want you. Does it hurt to know you lost? To know you're mine now. My very own prophet of the lord.”

Kevin made a quiet, pitiful sound in his throat. Crowley kept petting him as the next demon entered. Crowley ignored her even as she addressed him.

“Why don't you come up here with me, Kevin. It's cold on the floor.”

Kevin looked at him nervously wanting to remain as far from Crowley as he could possibly get, but not wanting to anger him. He shook his head. “I'm okay on the floor.”

The false kindness on Crowley's face disappeared. “Sit with me, Kevin,” he ordered.

Kevin stood on shaking legs and Crowley pulled him over to sit on his lap facing the very annoyed demon who had come to express something important. Kevin whimpered when the backs of his thighs hit Crowley's legs. Crowley sat back with an arm wrapped tightly around Kevin's waist.

“There now. Better?”

Kevin nodded agreeably.

“Right then. Continue,” he said to the demon.

The demon cleared her throat. “The north quadrant hasn't made their quota of converted souls for the season. I wouldn't come to you for any trivial matter, but they have been provided with more than enough souls and yet we are short over twelve-thousand conversions.”

“So get some one down there cracking the whip! I won't have slackers bumming up my operation. You find whoever is slowly things down and you send them to me.”

“Yes, King.” She left quickly, clutching her clip board and the next demon stepped forward to report.

Crowley sighed petulantly. He ran a hand up and down Kevin's leg, almost petting him again. Kevin froze in place again.

Crowley ran the end of his nose over the soft skin under Kevin's ear. “Relax. I'm not going to hurt you anymore. As long as you do as I tell you, I won't ever hurt you again. Just relax for me, Kev.”

Kevin tried to relax, he really did, but he was sitting on the king of hell's lap in a room full of demons while aforementioned king caressed his thigh, his fingers brushing against very private places on every upstroke. He focused on keeping his breathing even and tried to sit a little less stiffly.

After a few minutes, Kevin felt like he was going out of his mind from the tension.“Stop that,” Kevin uttered quietly unable to handle anymore touching.

“Don't like me touching you?” Crowley said in his gruff voice, right into Kevin's ear. “Afraid I might touch you,” his hand ran up Kevin's leg to cup his dick inside of his pants. “Here?”

“Please don't,” Kevin whispered. He was starting to feel dizzy and sick.

Crowley fondled him through his pants. “You're sitting in my lap, Kevin. I think that grants me permission enough.”

“I don't think I want to be sitting here anymore.” He tried to slide off Crowley's lap, but the arm around his waist held him down.

“I'm not finished with you yet. I need a distraction to get me through my meetings.” He continued rubbing Kevin's cock through the fabric as he spoke. “You're going to help with that and then you're going to go back to your little dungeon and finish reading that tablet for me.” He gave Kevin a rough squeeze, enough to be painful. “Understand?”

Kevin bit his lip and nodded. He wanted to press his legs closed and shove Crowley's hand away at the very least, but he was too afraid. He went back to focusing on his breathing, but the less he thought about Crowley's hand on him the more his body responded to the feeling. So, he thought about Crowley and he thought about the demons with their falsely colored eyes watching as their king violated his personal space. The last thing he wanted was Crowley getting the idea that he liked it. Not that he believed Crowley was looking for his consent if he decided to... He refused to think about that. Better to just think about safer, saner things. His mom, school, his girlfriend. No, don't think about Channing. Not here. Not now. What would she think of him? Prophet of the lord, kidnapped by demons, sitting on the king of Hell's (the very demon who had murdered her) lap while he... He was hard. Not completely, not prominently. Maybe Crowley hadn't noticed.

“I think you're gonna need a bit more room down there, don't you?” Crowley's fingers popped open the button of his pants.

“No, don't!” 

Kevin tried to pry Crowley's arm from his waist and get away, but it was no use. Crowley grabbed him by the throat, cutting off his air and pulling him tight against Crowley's chest.

Crowley growled into his ear. “Be good for me Kevin. You've still got nine fingers left.”

Kevin's left hand ached in reminder of his missing finger and he whimpered. His eyes closed, his body wanted to fight for air, but fighting was the last thing Kevin wanted to do. Just let it be over.

Crowley released his neck and Kevin coughed until he could breathe again. Crowley went back to working Kevin's pants open. He reached into Kevin's pants and pulled out his cock. Kevin turned his head away. Unable to watch a demon touch the part of him he'd barely touched himself.

The pair of demons that stood before the throne, updating Crowley on the soul deal situation, were unfazed. They'd paused as Crowley spoke, but continued now as Crowley looked at them. He seemingly absentmindedly jacked Kevin's cock in slow even strokes as he listened.

Tears formed in Kevin's eyes and he turned his head so the demons wouldn't see. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, but he couldn't keep everything out. He could feel the hungry eyes of the demons standing around the room. He could feel blood rushing to fill his cock. It all felt terrifying and wonderful at the same time. Wonderful was the last thing he ever wanted to feel sitting in Crowley's lap or anywhere near Crowley. Maybe he could make him a deal. He wouldn't complain about headaches anymore if Crowley stopped touching him and never did it again. It seemed like a long shot. The demon king seemed content to sit there forever stroking him and listening to statistics on lower than average soul deals.

“I believe if we had a greater stock of attractive bodies, we would be able to increase the number of deals for next quarter,” one demon said.

“How exactly is that going to get people to _summon_ crossroads demons?” Crowley asked him.

“Well,” said the second demon. “Good service means that people will pass the ritual on to friends in need.”

“We also have a plan to increase soul deal awareness,” the first demon assured him.

Kevin tried to focus on the conversation and ignore the rhythmic sensation on his cock, but these demons were so boring there was nothing to distract him. He bit the inside of his cheek trying to stop the pleasure curling in his stomach. It didn't help much.

“Enlighten me,” ordered the king, annoyed by the pair's stall tactics.

“Well, we,” started the first.

“We have ads,” interrupted the second. “Semi-discrete ads on social media websites.”

“Yes, that's what we're working on.” The first demon nodded.

“Ads,” Crowley said disbelieving. He rolled his eyes. “If that's the best you slack jawed morons can do, it _had better_ work.”

The demons assured him they would succeed, then all but ran from the room. Crowley sighed and nuzzled against Kevin's neck.

“You make a good pet, Kev. I might just keep you right here with me. Tablet be damned. I'll find some other way to best those winged vultures.” He scraped his teeth over the skin under Kevin's jaw and he shivered. “You like this don't you, Kevin. It's terrifying, I know, to be exposed like this. All eyes on your cock as you try _so hard_ not to feel good. Look at them all watching you. I think they all want a turn, don't you?”

“P-Please,” Kevin whispered. “Don't.”

“Don't let them touch you? No I don't think I will. I wouldn't want them to break my new pet. Oh the things I've seen demons like them do to boys like you.”

Kevin shuddered. He didn't want to know.

“You be a good pet for me and I won't let them rip you apart and ruin you. Promise me?”

Kevin nodded.

Crowley's free hand stroked gently through Kevin's hair and turned his head to the side. “It's a deal.” He kissed him as the hand on Kevin's cock sped up. Kevin shouted into Crowley's mouth as he came. a tear fell from his eye.

“That's it, Kev.” He held up his hand so Kevin could see. “Now clean me up.”

Kevin wanted to tell him no, but he was tired and he'd agreed to be good and he didn't want Crowley to give him to the demons. He stuck his tongue out hesitantly and licked his cum from Crowley's palm.

“Good, pet.” Crowley stroked Kevin's hair as he licked the demon's hand clean.

He didn't stop until he was sure he'd gotten every drop and Crowley would be pleased with him. When he was finished, he looked at Crowley for approval.

“Good boy, Kevin.” Crowley tucked him back into his pants and zipped them back up. Crowley looked at the demon standing a few feet away to his left. “Take the boy back to his room and get him something to eat. We can't have a starved prophet now can we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin isn't finished with the tablet. Crowley isn't finished with Kevin.

Kevin sat at the table staring at the demon tablet. His vision was blurry and his eyes refused to focus on the symbols. His head felt like his skull was cracking in multiple places.

The demon that watched him from the corner was one that had been in the throne room the day before. Kevin knew he'd been placed there on purpose to motivate him. Tears of pain and frustration rose in his eyes and made it even more difficult to read. He wasn't even sure if he knew the language any more. He refused to ask for a break like he knew Crowley wanted. He'd been in to check Kevin's progress a few times and each time waited expectantly for Kevin to give in, but he wasn't as broken as Crowley thought. The pain was preferable to the humiliation and that was the thought that kept him going.

He stared at each small symbol carefully until he discovered its meaning and tried to connect the things he found, but his head was fighting him. Self preservation said stop but fear said continue.

He heard the tap of Crowley's shoes on the hard floor. The door clicked then swung open. He heard the guard leave the room and Crowley stopped a few feet behind him.

“Kevin, Kevin, Kevin,” the demon king said. “You've been studying that old rock for hours and not a word more has been written on that paper. Don't you think it's time you had a little break?”

“I don't need a break,” Kevin said stubbornly.

“I'm fine.”

“Wouldn't you rather have a rest? I'll let you sleep. In a real bed complete with feather pillows. Doesn't that sound nice?”

Kevin tried to sound firm and like he wasn't dying. “No.”

One step... two.... three. A hand on his shoulder. A body moving closer. He closed his eyes so he couldn't see Crowley's head next to his own.

Crowley spoke right into his ear. “You be a good boy for me, Kevin. I can't have you burning yourself out. You're no use to me if you can't function.”

Kevin set the tablet down without opening his eyes. He tried to be brave, Crowley said himself he wasn't useful if he wasn't functional. He wouldn't hurt him too horribly. He needed Kevin to translate the tablet.

“I'd like to keep working.” He was proud when his voice came out even and steady.

Crowley practically growled. He grabbed Kevin and pulled him from the chair, spinning him around to face him. “It's time for your lunch break.”

Crowley pulled him down the hallway using his arm like a leash. The demon who guarded Kevin's room followed along behind. He had a nasty grin on his face when Kevin looked back. It made his stomach twist and he thought he might be sick. He looked down at his shoes instead.

The door to the throne room swung open as they approached and Kevin got the feeling that everyone knew what was happening except for him. The feeling intensified when they entered the room. All eyes were on Kevin and those eyes were hungry. He'd never been leered at before, but he suddenly knew how girls felt walking through a room full of drunk truckers.

Crowley dropped his arm before the steps and continued on to his throne. Kevin felt exposed without Crowley standing beside him. It was obvious the only thing holding back the flood of demons was his command. He held his arms and tried not to look at the black eyes all around him.

“Here's the deal,” Crowley said strongly. “You come up here and kneel at my feet keeping my cock warm or you kneel right there and take care of their cocks instead.”

Kevin shuddered. “Is there a third option where I go back to reading the tablet?”

Crowley scowled at him. “No.”

The choice was hardly his to make. He could sit there and let what looked to be about twenty demons violate him or he could choose to give Crowley head. Letting all those demons force themselves on him was the less appealing option, but it would sure be easier. He wasn't sure if he could move knowing what he'd have to do if he chose to walk over there to Crowley's throne.

“What's it gonna be? I don't have all day, darling.”

Kevin walked uncertainly toward the demon king. Part of him wished Crowley hadn't given him a choice. There was something about voluntarily taking Crowley into his mouth that seemed twice as humiliating as Crowley forcing his way in.

“Don't be shy.” Crowley's self-assured smile did nothing for Kevin's nerves.

He walked up the two steps onto the platform. His heart was in his throat as he knelt at Crowley's feet. Crowley's shiny black shoes were the only thing he could see and he really didn't want to see anymore, didn't want to look up and see Crowley mocking him. Of course, the demon was determined Kevin humiliate himself every step of the way.

“Look at me, Kevin,” he said gently. Kevin looked up and kept his eyes focused on Crowley's face so he couldn't see the demons surrounding them.

“Do you want daddy's cock, Kevin? Wanna feel me in your throat, my cum dripping down your chin?”

Kevin's face burned. He wasn't a virgin, but no one had ever talked to him that way and he'd never really had time for exploring. He'd had sex with exactly one girl in his life. It wasn't that he'd never thought about guys sexually so much as that he'd never had much time for that sort of thing. He really wasn't sure _how_ he felt about men. Crowley didn't really seem the type of person to care about Kevin's sexuality crisis.

“Right then, Kevin Tran. Service your king.”

Crowley sat back with his hands folded over his stomach and a haughty expression. There were a few snickers and laughs from the demons around them.

Kevin knew what to do in theory. He bit his tongue to keep from gagging as he reached up with his good hand to Crowley's crotch. His hand was unsteady as he worked his belt open and he had to use his second hand to make any progress. He got the belt off and worked open his slacks and there it was. Crowley's cock. Don't demons know what underwear is for? Kevin didn't think it mattered much, it was just one more layer.

Kevin took a deep breath and it came out shaky. He tried to compartmentalize and think about things scientifically, like he had when studying biology and human anatomy. He reached into opening of Crowley's slacks and pulled his... not his cock, his phallus, penis, genitalia. Which sounded the best? All of those things sounded threatening in this position.

He licked gently at the foreskin covering the glans. It tasted clean at the very least. He gave a few more soft licks.

“Like you mean it, Kev,” Crowley chastened.

Kevin put a little more determination into it. After all, the faster Crowley got off, the faster he could go back to his room, right?

He took the whole head in his mouth sucking on it gently. Slowly, he added more pressure experimentally. Crowley released a low sound that Kevin thought must be a good sign. A demon on his left said something, bringing him back to the reality of the situation. He caught himself in time to keep his teeth from scraping as his nervousness made him shake.

“That's a good boy,” Crowley said. The demon reached down and scratched his head like a dog. “Good pet. Now you keep daddy's cock warm while I attend to some business.”

With a wave of his hand, a demon stepped forward to speak to Crowley. Another brought paperwork to be signed. The demons went about their business as though nothing unusual were happening.

Kevin felt used. He felt like a toy, an object to declare Crowley's superiority the way dogs do. The alpha decides who mates when and where. Crowley decides who touches Kevin when and where. He tried to focus on the only upside. As long as he was trapped here, no one would dare to touch him. He belonged to Crowley now and every demon on the surface knew it.

He took as much of Crowley into his mouth as he could fit. All the while Crowley chatted with his people, petting Kevin's head.

There was a sort of grandness to him. He sat high on his throne commanding his army, leading his subjects. It was almost as though Kevin should feel honored to be allowed to touch him. He didn't. He felt like animal. It was a horse's job to pull a wagon and a cat's job to catch mice. It was a demon's job to hand Crowley paper work and Kevin's job to keep the king's cock warm. So it was in this Earth-side version of Hell.

Prophet of the lord reduced to royal cock warmer. This was Kevin's place now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has chosen Kevin's place in his world. He'll settle for no less than perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has received almost no attention and I don't care because I love it.
> 
> Trigger warning this chapter: physical abuse, beating

When Crowley was done with him, he sent Kevin back to his room, followed by his demon guard. Kevin marched zombie like down the stone hallway. Distant screams echoed down the hall making his hair stand on end. The demon opened his door and ushered him inside. The door was closed and locked. There was no escape, but at least he was finally alone.

He managed to hold back the tears in the throne room, but now they flowed freely. He sat down in the chair at his desk and pulled his knees up to wrap his arms around them. Tears dropped against his legs.

Kevin had never thought of his life as easy. He'd worked hard and he'd done his best to be the brightest, the most gifted. He never asked to be a prophet. It had been terrifying from the very first day. You would think he'd receive some sort of protection or at least a gift basket, but all he'd gotten was an army of demons chasing after him followed by an army of corrupt angels. Now he knew what hard really was. If only someone else had been chosen for this whole prophet thing. Clearly, he wasn't cut out for this life.

Pitying himself wasn't going to get him anywhere. He needed to find a way out while he had the chance. He'd escaped Crowley before. He wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, but maybe there was something in this tablet that could help him like the last one.

He wiped the tears away and picked up the tablet. It wasn't long before Crowley came barging in and, sadly, he hadn't been able to make out anything useful in that time.

“I'm reading the tablet, Crowley. What do you want now?” He kept his eyes stubbornly on the ancient symbols and off of the demon.

“That was disgraceful! Amateur at best,” Crowley barked.

Kevin took a deep breath, set the tablet down, and faced Crowley with narrowed eyes. “If you wanted a porn star you should have kidnapped Sunny Leone.”

“I asked you to perform one simple task! I didn't ask for a five star show. A bit of passion wouldn't have killed you!”

“Well I'm sorry if I don't feel passionate about being treated like a whore.” Kevin did his best not to attack back, but he was angry and humiliated. What had Crowley expected him to do? Worship at his feet?

Crowley strode forward and grabbed Kevin by the neck, kicking the chair out from under him. “Listen to me you glorified psychic. I own you.” The hand around his neck tightened cutting off his air. “You're only here because I have use for you. When that usefulness ends I will leave you in one of these little boxes to rot until I should have need of you again. Do you understand? This is my world. I. Am. King. If I want to use you like a whore, you'd better be damn grateful!”

He released Kevin's neck and let the boy breathe. He coughed and choked until he caught his breath.

“Bend over the desk,” the king ordered.

Kevin's eyes flew wide open. “What?”

Crowley leaned forward until the ends of their noses almost touched. “Bend over the desk,” he growled.

Kevin turned on the spot and slouched over the desk, leaning on his arms.

“Good, you _can_ follow orders.” His voice was dark and mocking.

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip.

“I have no use for a pet that can't obey.” He hummed thoughtfully. “Take your clothes off.”

Kevin's blood went cold.

“Your clothes, Kevin. Now.”

Kevin stood up straight and slide his shirt from his shoulders. He hands shook as he pulled the second over his head. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before kicking off his shoes and socks. Then, he slid his jeans and briefs off all in one movement. He bent back over the desk without being told, hoping that would score him a few points.

“Good pet.” He placed a hand on the back of his neck and pushed his head down to the surface of the table. Kevin found himself missing the gentle petting from before. Crowley's belt clicked open and Kevin tensed.

“I'm going to punish you now, pet. You embarrassed me today and you dared to mock my judgment. I won't have unruly little prophets running around undermining me. Do you understand?”

Kevin nodded against the hard wood.

“Yes,” Kevin practically whispered.

“I'm sorry. I believe you've forgotten who I am,” Crowley taunted. “Try 'yes, my King'.”

“Yes, my King,” he said firmly. His cheeks turned pick at being humiliated once more.

“Hold on to the far edge of the table and try not to bite your tongue off screaming. You're going to need it.”

The second Kevin's finger's curled over the edge of the table, Crowley brought his belt down against his ass. Kevin screamed. Crowley waited until he sucked in a breath before landing another and another. Each hit cracked against his tender skin making him cry out.

Crowley smirked and smacked his ass with his hand this time, feeling the skin growing warm. He went back to the belt. Each smack felt harder than the last and soon Kevin was screaming continuously. Crowley offered him few breaks to breathe. His tears formed a puddle under his head and the only thing keeping him in place was Crowley. He didn't know if he was using his demonic powers to keep him there or if he was simply too afraid to move. He was too disconnected from his body to know. His muscles twitched and flexed but they didn't obey his brain anymore.

The pain dragged on and Kevin's throat felt like he'd swallowed a cheese grater. It grew to where it hurt as much to scream as the belt did against his rear. He bit down on his lower lip to stop the screaming, but nothing could hold back the whimpering or the tears.

It felt like hours before Crowley stopped. He slid the belt back through the loops of his trousers and clicked it shut. Kevin curled in on himself and fell onto the floor, shaking.

“There, there, pet.” Crowley pet his head. Kevin flinched away, but Crowley's hand followed. “Doesn't it feel good to be forgiven? To know all of your sins have been absolved?” Crowley crouched down to Kevin's level. “Thank me, pet.”

Kevin whimpered and he looked as Crowley only to flinch again. “Th-thank you, my King.” His voice was gravelly. He tasted blood when he spoke.

Crowley gave him a gentle kiss as Kevin sat frozen in place. “Get dressed, my pet. You've got learnin' to do.”

Getting dressed turned out to be more punishment than anything else. His clothes created constant pressure on his sore ass and thighs. If he moved the wrong way, his eyes watered.

Crowley had him kneel on the floor at his feet. Kevin looked up at Crowley waiting to be directed. Crowley could see him shaking. He smirked.

“Kevin, Kevin, Kevin.” Crowley shook his head. “If you're going to be a good whore, you've got to learn to make a man feel wanted. Stop shaking like a kicked puppy.”

“Sorry.” Kevin swallowed.

Crowley unbuckled his belt and opened his pants so slowly and smoothly it made Kevin anxious, not that he wasn't already. He'd already learned that Crowley's calm demeanor meant a storm was on the rise.

“Open wide,” Crowley said with an alarming smile as he held is cock inches from Kevin's face.

Kevin's shoulder's hunched and tried to fight the urge to back away. He was terrified and in pain, but he didn't want to do this, not again. Crowley grabbed him by the back of his head, but Kevin refused to look at him as he blinked back tears.

Crowley snarled and smacked the boy on either side of the face with his cock. Kevin's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide as he looked up at Crowley. The demon smirked.

“That's better.”

He rammed his cock down Kevin's throat and held it there. Kevin gagged and swallowed, trying not to choke. His sore throat burned making his eyes water. Crowley held his head tightly so he couldn't pull away. Kevin's lungs started to fight for air and he gagged again coaxing the tears to fall.

“Good whores take cock quietly, Kevin. Stop all that fussing.”

Kevin tried to push him away, but being a demon there was no give to his hold. Eventually, when Kevin thought he might pass out or throw up, Crowley released him. Kevin fell backward onto the floor. He gasped and wiped the drool from his chin.

“It gets easier. Now get up here and put yourself to use before I bend you back over that desk and bleed you.”

Kevin whined involuntarily and crawled back into position. Crowley looked down at him expectantly. Kevin opened his mouth as wide as he could. Crowley smiled at him almost affectionately. His dick slid slowly over Kevin's tongue and the boy squeezed his eyes shut. The gentle pressure was enjoyable, but he was in too much pain to find any real pleasure in it.

The head of Crowley's cock nudged at the back of his throat and Kevin breathed evenly through his nose to keep from gagging.

“Very good, my pet.” Crowley combed gentle fingers through his hair. He started to rock his hips gently and then steadily faster.

Every few thrusts pulled a gag out of Kevin but it was never enough to pull anything up from his stomach. For that he was grateful. He focused on breathing evenly. His focus on ignoring his gag reflex. Crowley continued to pet his head so he assumed his was doing well.

Kevin could feel spit running over his chin and down his throat now. It was unpleasant and made him feel used and degraded. He couldn't have felt lower if Crowley had spit on him. Kevin's cock twitched inside his pants and he choked on a gasp.

Crowley stiffened and his face looked irritated. Kevin wondered what he'd done wrong. Then he heard the whoosh of feathers. Crowley tucked himself back into his pants, but he didn't bother with the fastenings.

“Let him go,” Castiel's gruff voice commanded. Kevin peered around Crowley to look at the angel.

“I'm not finished with him yet,” Crowley said turning to face him.

Castiel's eyes narrowed. “Yes. You are.” Castiel grabbed the tablet from the desk and strode forward to reach Kevin.

Crowley shoved him back and grabbed for the tablet, knocking them both over the desk. The tablet cracked and split against the floor.

“You can't just come in here and steal all my toys!” Crowley screeched.

The door opened and the guard ran in to help his king, but Castiel grabbed Kevin by the shoulder and they were gone. Leaving Crowley alone with his spit coated hard on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin might be in the fortress-like bunker, but he doesn't feel safe.

Kevin felt like he was falling head first. His feet landed on the ground, shocking his senses that wondered why he hadn't cracked his head on the floor. His knees buckled and he fell into solid arms. The ground moved out from underneath him.

“You're safe now, Kevin,” Castiel assured him.

The angel laid him gently on a bed. A soft, cozy bed. Kevin curled into a ball and almost immediately fell asleep.

“I'm so sorry.” Castiel touched two fingers to Kevin's forehead and the pain disappeared.

Kevin sighed. As he drifted away he thought he heard Cas say “I wish I could do more”.

Cas pulled the blanket out from under the boy and covered him up. He didn't move and his breathing became even and gentle so Castiel left him to sleep.

Dean and Sam were waiting for him in the library. They each jumped to their feet at the sight of him, dropping the research they were doing. They saw Castiel's sullen face and exchanged a look.

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“Did you find him?” Sam asked.

Cas nodded. “Kevin is safe. I put him in a spare bedroom for now. He's asleep.”

Sam smiled. “That's great.”

“What happened?” Dean reiterated.

“Crowley tortured him... extensively.” Sam's face fell and Dean looked pained. “And I only managed to recover half of the tablet.” He pulled the fragment from his coat and set it on the table.

“Let's hope we got the good half,” Dean said but there was no heart behind it.

Sam shook his head and sat down. Dean gulped down the rest of his beer. Cas stood at the end of the table staring blankly at the broken tablet.

***

Kevin didn't leave his bedroom for two days. He wasn't sore and nothing hurt thanks to Cas. At least not physically. Mentally and emotionally, Kevin was devastated. He felt broken and spent much his time crying. He would cry until he couldn't produce tears anymore. Then he would stare blankly at the wall.

The Winchesters took turns bring him food. They would sit beside him and talk about things that didn't matter trying to cheer him up. On the third day, Dean brought him a beer. It was the first time Kevin actually looked at him. Dean had given a small smile.

“Yeah, thought that might help. There's stronger in the kitchen if you want that, but I figured you're kind of a light weight.” Dean shrugged.

Kevin took the beer without a second thought. “Thanks.” He swore he could feel a burn in his throat as he spoke, but Cas had healed him. There was no way his throat could still be raw.

“Me and Sam were thinking about watching a movie. If you wanna join...”

Dean let the offer hang as Kevin took a gulp of his beer.

“Yeah, alright.”

Kevin stood up and Dean turned his head away from the smell. “Maybe you should shower first, dude. We got you some new clothes so uh... you should get cleaned up.”

“Okay thanks.”

Dean was glad Kevin was talking even if a bit sullenly and he seemed interested in watching a movie so Dean was hopeful that Kevin was recovering. For a while he'd worry that the boy had simply given up. He directed Kevin to the bathroom where they'd place his clothes and Kevin disappeared to his shower, refusing to part with his beer. Dean went to tell Sam the good news.

Kevin stared at the mirror and he didn't recognize himself. His eyes were rimmed with black and pink. Raw from crying, puffy from lack of sleep. He'd started growing a beard. It made him look older and, if it weren't for his puffy eyes, more serious. He'd expected to find Crowley's hand print around his neck, but his skin was unmarked though covered in a layer of grim. He took another gulp of beer.

He pulled off his pants and briefs and turned to look at his ass in the mirror. There wasn't a single welt or bruise, but he could remember the pain. Kevin winced and looked away. Crowley's voice hummed in his ear.

“Look at your sore bottom, pet. Look what disobedience will get you.”

Kevin gasped and his heart leaped out his chest. He whipped his head around, but he was alone. Looking back in the mirror, he saw his ass as it was when Castiel found him. Red and blistered. He ran a hand over it and hissed. The skin was hot and tender. Touching it made his eyes water. Humiliation churned his stomach.

“Don't worry sweet little Kevin,” the phantom voice said. “Daddy promises, no more spanks if you can be a good boy.” Crowley's fingers squeezed his sore ass and he gasped.

“Please, I'll be good,” Kevin whimpered, but Crowley wasn't there. He couldn't be. No demon could get inside the bunker.

“I'm the king of Hell, Kev. No one can keep me out. Not when they hold my pet hostage.”

Kevin turned around and put his hands on the edge of the sink. He took a few deep breaths repeating _it isn't real, Crowley is not here_ in his head. Then he felt a hand on his cock. His eyes shot up the mirror, but still he was alone. It felt so real. It felt like Crowley. Crowley pressed against his back. His sore ass against Crowley's hips. Sparks of pain and pleasure shot through him as Crowley stroked him. He moaned and his hips jerk involuntarily.

“Good boys get rewarded. Don't they my pet?”

“Yes,” Kevin gasped. “Yes, my king.”

Crowley was good with his hands and he'd spent a lot of time learning what made Kevin moan whether he wanted to or not. Kevin's legs struggled to hold him up. Crowley wrapped a hand around his waist to hold him close. He nuzzled his nose against Kevin's neck and placed a kiss there.

“My pretty pet. My pet prophet. Look at you shiver and shake under my hand. But you have to keep quiet Kevin dear. Those pesky Winchester's will wonder what's got you so hot. They'll want to know who's in here taking you apart. You're mine alone, Kevin. They don't get to play with my pretty toy.”

Kevin bit his lip to stop the moan forming in his throat. “Come on, pet. Let go for your king.”

Kevin bit down on the side of his hand to stop from screaming as he came. “ _Crowley_ ,” he moaned softly as he came down shaking.

Crowley's hand disappeared. “Good pet,” his voice cooed. Then he was gone entirely.

Kevin's knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the sink. His head felt chaotic and unstable. It was like he could just break apart, shatter, fall into tiny fragments on the floor.

He pulled the rest of his clothes off and mopped up the mess he'd made all over the counter. With his beer in one hand, he turned on the shower and stepped under the spray, not even noticing the lukewarm temperature. It didn't matter. Crowley had found a way to get to him even here.

He went through the motions of bathing in a daze. When he was clean, he stood under the water staring blankly at the wall. He nursed his beer until it was gone, then stared blankly at the empty bottle.

Somehow, he felt steadier. The alcohol took away the broken feeling. That must be why Dean guzzles the stuff like it's his life force.

Kevin dropped the empty bottle in the trash can beside the toilet and dried himself off. He got dressed in the clothes Dean had given him; jeans that were a size too small, a t-shirt, and a light green flannel. His reflection was a little more himself and he gave himself a halfhearted smile before leaving the bathroom.

He dropped his dirty clothes on the floor in his room. Crowley was there.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” the demon snapped. “That tablet isn't going to read itself now is it? I've got a kingdom to rule, I don't have time to sit here and babysit! Don't make me punish you, Kevin. I don't want to do that.”

Kevin stared in silence. It wasn't real. He knew it wasn't real. _He knew_.

“Don't give me that slack jawed stare. Sit your arse down and get busy!”

Kevin reached a hand up to his throat feeling Crowley's fingers tightening around his airway.

“Kevin?” Sam's voice came gently from the doorway.

Kevin turned around slowly. “Uh, yeah?”

“I just wanted to check on you. We're gonna start that movie soon if you wanted to come watch. Star Wars.” Sam smiled in a friendly manner.

Kevin rubbed his throat and looked over his shoulder. Crowley was gone. “Yeah, I'm coming.”

“Come on.” Sam gestured for Kevin to follow, hiding his worried look as he turned his head. Kevin was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice.

Sam didn't miss the fear in Kevin's eye when he'd turned around. He remembered when he'd rubbed his own throat to brush away the phantom hands that tried to choke him. Kevin was a lot worse than they'd thought. He could only hope that Crowley wasn't half as bad as Lucifer, but they had no way of knowing unless Kevin decided to tell them. They would only ask as a last resort.

Kevin trudged along behind Sam. He could feel Crowley's eyes on the back of his head and his breath ghosting across his neck. He shivered and walked a bit faster putting him beside Sam who looked down at him with concern.

“You sure you're okay?”

Kevin didn't say anything. He couldn't hear anything over Crowley's taunting in his ear.

“You're not one of them, Kevin. You're not a Winchester. You're a pet. My pet. You're a demon's _whore_.”

“Shut up,” he hissed through his teeth.

Sam looked at him knowingly. He wasn't sure how to comfort him or even how to help. It had helped him to have something grounding like pain and it helped to have his brother's support, but he wasn't sure suggesting Kevin's slice his hand open would be a good idea. It could easily turn sour if Kevin lost control or became desperate. He'd have to talk to Dean about it and see what they could come up with.

Dean was putting in the dvd when they found him. He smiled cheerfully, even seeing Kevin's pained expression.

“Hey, man. We got the whole trilogy if you're feeling up to it.”

Kevin flopped down on the couch. He was intending on shrugging and probably wandering back to his room halfway through the movie, but he saw the case of beer sitting on the table. He grabbed a bottle and popped it open.

“Yeah, sure. That sounds great.”

The brothers shared a look. Kevin was too busy finding the bottom of his bottle to notice.

“I know what you'd rather wrap those lips around,” Crowley purred into his ear. He could feel his hand rubbing his thigh. Kevin ignored him and sipped on his beer.

Dean sat down beside him where Crowley had been. “Take it easy man, there's plenty more. I swear it's not going anywhere.”

Kevin put his beer down and Sam started the movie. He sat down on Kevin's other side.

The opening credits flew onto the screen giving Kevin that sudden thrill that Star Wars always induces. He almost smiled.

By the time his first beer was finished, he couldn't feel Crowley anymore. The second silenced him. A third had Kevin reciting the lines along with the movie. He slowed down after that though Dean made sure there was always plenty to go around. They sat through all three movies and Kevin actually managed to smile a few times. He finally remembered the way it felt when life was good and nothing was painful.

He found his way back to his room with a half a beer in his hand. He collapsed onto the bed, set the bottle on the night stand and fell blissfully asleep. His dreams were not so blissful.

The walls were made of charred stone and bordered by low flames. Sweat ran down his neck from the heat and the smell of sulfur was thick in the air. To his right was a red stone fireplace that seemed useless with all the fire, but it was lit regardless of what Kevin that was useful. To his left was a king sized canopy bed with a plush burgundy duvet and long maroon curtains.

Crowley appeared behind him and licked a stripe up the back of his neck. He moaned and his head dropped forward.

“My king,” he greeted the demon.

“My prince,” Crowley murmured.

Crowley wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist, kissing every inch of his exposed neck. One hand slid down to feel Kevin growing hard under black velvet pants. Kevin pushed himself into Crowley's open palm.

“So eager for me. My darling little slut.”

“All for you my king.” Kevin reached back to cup the back of Crowley's neck.

Crowley gave a pleased hum. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, my king.”

“Lay on the bed for me.”

Kevin turned around in his arms to offer a heated kiss, Crowley's lips feeling like the most sinfully smooth silk, before pulling away to lay naked and nestled in the plush bedding. Crowley's eyes turned red as the flames around them. He prowled toward the boy with lust radiating from those demon eyes.

He laid over Kevin, the fabric of his suit rubbing against bare skin making Kevin feel so deliciously exposed for his king and master. Crowley kissed him as he found Kevin's anus with two long fingers. He pushed one finger inside to find him stretched and slick just like he'd promised.

“Good boy,” he praised.

Crowley sat up, straddling Kevin's knees. He worked his pants open and pulled his long cock free. Kevin licked his lips and his own cock grew painfully hard at the sight of Crowley running a hand over his own dick.

“You want me inside you, Kevin? Want daddy to fill you up with his cock?” He looked down at him thoughtfully.

“Yes! Yes please,” Kevin begged practically drooling for it. “Yes my king. Fill me up with your cock. Please.”

“You always beg so pretty for me, my pet.”

Without further ado, Crowley placed the head of his cock at Kevin's entrance and slowly pushed inside. Kevin moaned, his eyes rolled toward the back of his head.

“ _Crowley_. Oh _fuck_ ,” he gasped.

“Such a tight, hot, little pet.” Crowley's hips rocked back and pushed in once again.

Kevin moaned. “Please, harder.”

Crowley smiled. “Is that what you want? Want me to fuck you hard? Fuck you senseless until your brain turns to mush?”

“Yes, my king. I want you to fuck me hard.”

“My good little prince gets what he wants.”

Crowley fucked into him with growing roughness. Kevin's head thrashed side to side. His hands wrapped around Crowley's arms, blunt nails digging into his skin.

“That's it little prince. Take it.”

Crowley wraps a hand into Kevin's hair and pulls his head back. He bites into the side of Kevin's neck as he fills him with his cum. Kevin screams his name as he cums untouched.

Outside the realm of dreams. Sam laid awake listening to Kevin's screams.

“Please, Crowley!” Kevin moans were loud enough to be heard through the wall. “Please!”

Sam didn't know about Kevin's orgasm as he screamed. He only knew that Crowley had done this to his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin can't take the teasing visions any longer.

“He's just like I was,” Sam told his brother. They sat together in the library, beer in hand, worrying about Kevin. “Crowley is in his head driving him crazy. I heard him screaming all night.”

Dean wrapped his hand around his beer wishing he'd grabbed something stronger for this conversation. “Are you sure it's the same? Maybe he's just having nightmares. That's normal after what he went through.”

“He was talking to himself. When I found him in his room he was just standing there looking terrified. He's definitely hallucinating. Maybe it's not as strong as when I was seeing Lucifer, but it's bad, Dean.”

Yep, he was definitely going to need something stronger. He stared at his beer like it had done him a personal offense. “We could ask Cas to help, maybe he can put a wall up like Death did for you.”

“But that's only temporary. Even if Cas hadn't tore down that wall, it would have fallen on its own.”

“Maybe he just needs to work this out on his own. I mean, he wasn't gone all that long and he's _hallucinating_? Something's not right there.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, but we don't know what Crowley did to him.”

Dean took a long drink of his beer. “True.”

“It does seem a bit extreme for only being gone one week. Crowley really did a number on him.”

Dean shook his head sadly. “I wish we could do something for the kid.”

***

Kevin laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Crowley sat next to him braiding his hair. He'd tried closing his eyes, but that just brought him visions of the dream he'd had the night before. The one that brought him a series of confusing feelings.

“I almost wish you hair was still long and floppy,” Crowley mused. “We could play Rapunzel with those locks. Course that bloody angel would come along and spoil our fun no matter how big a tower we hid in. Don't worry little prince, I'll get you back. No winged beast can keep you from me.” Crowley ran his fingers through Kevin's hair to dislodge the little braids.

“Of course, the long hair made you look like a child. Now you look like a prince.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“It's true. You're my pet, Kevin, but one day, you'll be a prince. One day you'll ask for this.” Crowley's lips were barely touching Kevin's ear now. They were softer than he remembered. “One day you'll ask me to touch you. You'll beg me for it, Kevin.”

Crowley's hand caressed Kevin's chest. Kevin sighed and relaxed into it. Upon realizing what he'd done, he jolted upright and off the bed. Crowley laid on his side grinning at him.

“Something wrong, pet?”

Kevin knew he was supposed to say that yes, everything about the situation was wrong, but something warmed inside him when Crowley called him pet. A part of him wanted to be Crowley's pet, his little prince. It didn't make him feel sick anymore. It felt good, but he knew it shouldn't. He knew he should be fighting this. He climbed back onto the bed and laid down where he'd been before.

“Good boy,” Crowley purred into his ear. His hand caressed Kevin's chest again only to slide lower to touch Kevin's cock under his sweat pants.

Kevin moaned at the touch. Crowley's hand had him fully hard in no time. “ _Crowley_.” Kevin's eyes slid shut. His hips rocked gently into Crowley's hand.

“Oh, pet,” Crowley said sweetly. “I'm not real, Kevin.”

Kevin's eyes snapped open and Crowley was gone. He went to his mirror and found his hair braid free. Crowley had never touched it. Had never touched him. He was surprised to feel that he was actually sad about this. He wanted to convince himself he was just lonely, but he knew better. Crowley was in his blood now and he wanted more. He knew exactly how to get his fix.

When Kevin stepped into the library, Dean was passed out leaning back in his chair with a beer in one hand. Kevin snuck up behind him and pushed him gently forward so he wouldn't drown himself.

“Sorry, Dean. I just don't belong here anymore.”

There was no sight of Sam anywhere which worked out perfectly since Kevin needed to grab a few things.

He took one of the cars left behind by the men of letters and took off. He drove for nearly an hour before he found what he was looking for. An empty cross roads in the middle of two intersecting dirt roads. He grabbed a shovel from the trunk and started digging. He dropped the box he'd prepared into the hole, covered it and waited. It took all of a second.

“Kevin,” said a female voice behind him.

He spun around. “I uh... I was expecting Crowley.”

“His majesty was unavailable. I'm sure he'll be pleased to know you've been recovered.”

Kevin's eyes narrowed with irritation. “You didn't inform Crowley of my summons. You just showed up to take the credit for my capture.”

She shrugged. “Either way, I'll be the one to return Crowley's favorite pet to him. Where's the tablet?”

“I don't have it.”

The demon snarled. “Of course you do.”

Kevin shrugged. “It's not really mine to give away.”

“Very well.” She pursed her lips. “I suppose one is better than none. Crowley will be pleased.”

“Whatever. Just take me to him.”

The demon grabbed Kevin by the arm and the empty Kansas fields surrounding them disappeared to be replaced with gray stone walls.

Crowley wasn't on his throne when they appeared in the throne room. The room was empty but for a single demon writing something on a clipboard.

“You,” the demon escorting Kevin said importantly. “Let Crowley know I've brought him the prophet.”

The demon looked up and his eyes fell on Kevin with surprise. He nodded and disappeared through the door. Kevin waited impatiently for Crowley to enter the room. It didn't take long for the double doors to swing open wide as Crowley strode into the room.

“So, Kevin Tran.” Crowley stop in front of the boy, looking him over. “You've returned.”

“I found him hiding out in nowhere Kansas,” said the other demon.

Crowley's head tilted back and his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her disbelieving.

“Actually.” Crowley's eyes snapped immediately back to Kevin. “I preformed the ritual at the crossroads.”

“And why would you do that?” Crowley slid his hands into his pockets.

Kevin did his best to sound confident as he recited the lie he'd come up with on the drive. “It's my duty as prophet to keep the table safe.”

“Is that so?” Crowley's head tilted.

“It is.” Kevin held his chin high and refused to start shaking. He couldn't resist his obsession with Crowley, but he couldn't deny that the king of Hell was intimidating.

Crowley smiled and his eyes held something dark in them. He put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. “Walk with me, Kev.”

He led the way through the doors and down the hall. He kept a hand on Kevin's shoulder, guiding him through the halls littered with demons who bowed with a respectful 'your Majesty' as they passed.

Crowley led him to another set of large double doors and opened one side. Kevin stepped through with a questioning look toward Crowley who closed the door behind them.

Inside was a large lavish bedroom. A king sized bed rested to one side, dominating the room with its long burgundy velvet drapes. There was a fireplace and love seat across from the bed. A tall wardrobe sat along one wall beside a slender bookshelf. The place gave Kevin a sense of deja vu, yet it wasn't the same as the one he'd invented in his dreams.

Crowley went to the table to the right of the door and took a crystal decanter from a tray. “Scotch?”

“No thank you.” Kevin continued to survey every inch of the room. He'd toured some of the most prestigious colleges in the country and not one was grand as Crowley's bed room. The bed post were intricately carved with twists and swirls that didn't seem to have any meaning yet Kevin could have spent all day tracing each line. It was the same with the wardrobe and the table beside the love seat. Everything had been treated with intense craftsmanship.

“Ever so polite.” Crowley took a sip of his drink as he watched Kevin move around the room. He allowed him to wander, enjoying the awe and intrigue as the examined the furniture as though he'd forgotten where he was.

Crowley sat proudly on the love seat. He lounged and sipped his scotch as Kevin stared at the wood work.

“Impressive isn't it?”

Kevin finally looked at Crowley. “It's... some of these markings are so tiny you can barely see them. They aren't there for aesthetic.”

“There goes that Ivy League brain at work. No, they aren't meant to look pretty. The man that carved all of this once did me a terrible wrong. So to protect himself from my witch mother, not that she cared in the least, he carved those symbols into the furniture. It wouldn't have done him any good. It's complete nonsense.”

“No. It's elamite cuneiform.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Can you read it?”

“Not exactly. I just recognize it.”

Crowley watched Kevin study the symbols a moment longer. “Sit with me, Kevin.”

Kevin looked at Crowley and at the plush velvet love seat. He sat down on the edge of the seat next to Crowley.

“After centuries of socialization, I know when a person is lying. Why did you really come back, Kevin?”

Kevin bit his lip. “I told you-”

“Don't lie to me, Kevin. We're friends here aren't we?”

“You tortured me.” Kevin stared down at his newly restored pinky finger.

“I torture all my friends.” Crowley raised his glass in a 'who cares' gesture. “Looks like _Castiel_ got you patched up just fine. No hard feelings?”

Kevin crossed his arms and stared at the empty fireplace.

“Come on now, Kev. Why did you come back here if it was all so awful?”

Kevin said nothing.

“Did I make you feel things, Kevin? Did you dream of me while you were away? Did that pesky angel snatch from where you truly wanted to be? At my feet, sucking me off.”

“Shut up,” Kevin snapped.

Crowley looked pleased. “You truly are a slut aren't you, Kevin? One taste and you couldn't resist. You craved me every second you were away didn't you?”

Kevin licked his lips and refused to look at Crowley. Crowley grasped his chin and turned his head, but Kevin's eyes looked down and away from his face. Crowley placed a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled smugly when Kevin tried to follow as he pulled away.

“You were born to be my pet, darling. You shouldn't have left me.”

Kevin turned his head away with shame. Crowley's hand fell on his knee.

“You let that angel take you away from me.”

“I'm sorry,” Kevin whispered.

“You'll have to be punished, my pet. You have to learn that you are mine and only mine, forever.”

“Please.”

Crowley ran a gentle hand through Kevin's hair. “I will punish you, pet. So that you I can forgive you.”

Kevin nodded. Crowley kissed him again. “My good boy. You didn't mean it did you? Didn't want to leave daddy?”

Kevin shook his head.

“Come with me, darling and you'll prove your devotion to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter makes up for the lack of smut in this one, pinky promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin takes a harsh punishment for his king.

Crowley's eyes sparked with something dark and powerful. Kevin knew this wouldn't be pleasant, but he hoped it wouldn't be as painful as the beating. Still, he would take it if it meant Crowley forgave him.

Crowley set his glass on the table and took Kevin's hand. Kevin let himself be led through a door hidden behind a curtain to the left of the fireplace. He hadn't seen it even in his curious inspection of the room.

This room was probably the most terrifying room he'd ever seen. Unconsciously, he coward into Crowley's side.

“Now, now, Kevin. Nothing in this room is deadly. Well... that's not its intended purpose anyway. And I wouldn't want to ruin the upholstery.”

On one wall, hung dozens of whips, paddles, and various other instruments useful in beating a person with. A table sat below that and on it were things that bothered Kevin even more, but also made his heart race and dick harden. Dildos, vibrators, anal plugs, and things Kevin wouldn't know what to do with sat on the table on top of a black silk cloth. In the center of the room was a metal bench upholstered with black leather. There was other furniture shoved back along the walls, but Kevin wasn't sure what to call most of it. Some could be classified as chairs, but others just looked like 'contraptions'. There were also weird looking machines with purposes that were fairly obvious. On one wall was most definitely a cross with added black straps. There was a second door opposite the one they'd entered. The door bothered Kevin the most. Anything could be hiding behind it.

“Take your clothes off for me, pet.” Crowley released Kevin's hand and walked toward the table.

Kevin took a deep breath and reminded himself that this is what it would take for Crowley to forgive him. He wanted to be Crowley's sweet little prince, just like in his dream, but Crowley would have to forgive him first. Taking off his clothes was step one. So the clothes were removed and dropped on the floor.

He stared down at the floor beneath his feet with interest. He'd expected the gray stones to be ice cold, but they were warm. Not hot or cold, but the perfect temperature to be comfortable on bare skin. The warmth helped him to relax.

Crowley pulled a long black box out from under the table and set in on top. Kevin swallowed nervously and tried not to look at what Crowley was doing.

“Lay on the bench. On your back,” Crowley commanded.

Without looking toward the demon, Kevin did so. The leather was slightly cooler than the floor, but not unpleasant. The bench was wide enough that Kevin had about half an inch on either side of him as he laid in the center. It was only long enough that it ended at Kevin's knees if he laid without his head hanging off and it was tall enough, he estimated, to be level with Crowley's waist. He felt it was too much to hope that Crowley would fuck him, but he was certainly in a good position for it.

Crowley turned away from the table and walked over to the bench looking down at Kevin. “There's an obedient boy.” 

He bent slightly to reach for something and bound Kevin's ankles to the legs of the bench with strong, buckled, straps. There was another set of straps at his shins and another on either side of his waist to hold his wrists.

When Crowley was done, he chuckled. “Someone likes being bound and exposed.” He swatted lightly at Kevin's hard cock and he moaned at the brief touch.

“Don't worry, Kev. You'll be getting plenty of attention soon.”

Crowley walked away and Kevin lifted his head as much as he could to see. He'd gone to get a cart and wheeled it over, parking it near Kevin's legs. There was two clicks as the wheels were locked in place.

Kevin could just barely see what was on the cart. It was a long rectangular machine with a long metal rod protruding from one end. There was a screw on the end of the rod. Kevin knew exactly what this machine was for. His head dropped back on the bench and his head spun as he tried to figure out what Crowley had in mind for him.

Crowley went to the table and came back with something in his hand. He screwed it on to the end of the rod and Kevin could see it was a dildo. Black and at around ten inches long. That thing was going to split him in half.

Kevin's body wanted to curl up, but the straps kept him from moving much. Crowley placed a hand on his abdomen and his cock twitched at the proximity.

“You're going to take the entire thing, pet. Right up your tight little arse with nothing to stretch you. Do you understand?”

Kevin nodded.

“ _Kevin_.”

“Yes, my king,” he said quietly.

“Good. Of course, I don't want you damaged by this machine. So I will be gracious enough to provide you lubricant.”

There was a strange squishy feeling in Kevin's gut and it took him a minute to realize what was happening with some disappointment. Crowley had lubed up his ass with the touch of his hand. He wouldn't even get a single finger inside him. Just the toy. But he was being punished he remembered. He would earn the privilege of Crowley's finger in his ass.

Crowley went back to the cart and unlocked the wheels. He pushed it forward until the end of the dildo met Kevin's puckered, wet hole.

“Breathe,” was all he said before he pushed forward again.

He took it slow and Kevin was immensely grateful. It hurt like a son of a bitch and his eyes tears up. He groaned in pain, but he knew it could be worse. There could be no lube. Crowley could force the whole thing inside at once. His hands clenched into fists and he bit his lip. He did his best to relax and allow the unyielding toy to push up inside him.

By the time all but the very base of the dildo was inside of him, Kevin's face was streaked with tears and he was covered in sweat.

“Good job, pet. You've got the whole thing stuffed inside your slutty twat. Do you like that, Kevin? Do feel full?” Crowley walked around the bench to look down at Kevin.

“Yes,” he panted out, trying to catch his breath.

“Thank me for filling your slutty hole.” Crowley's smirk was so condescending Kevin wanted to tell him to fuck off, but this was all part of his punishment. Crowley was treating him like a toy and a slut because he can. Because Kevin belongs to him. That's the point of all this.

“Thank you.”

“Ah, ah, say it right.” That condescending tone was so belittling, Kevin almost forgot what the hell he thought he was doing and why he'd signed up for this.

“Thank you, king, for filling my slutty hole.” Kevin blushed and had trouble looking back at Crowley's eyes.

Crowley patted his forehead. “We're just getting started, pet.” He went back to the cart and turned the machine on.

Kevin groaned like he'd been punched in the gut. The machine started fucking him so hard and fast it brought tears back to his eyes. It didn't move very far causing it to press near constantly against his prostate.

It hurt and it felt amazing all at the same time. He wasn't sure if he was squirming to get away or to push back onto the dildo, but it didn't matter because he couldn't do more than squirm. He wasn't even aware of the noises he was making, but Crowley thrilled to hear the endless symphony of moans, whines, and desperate whimpers that poured from his mouth.

Kevin's head dropped back as he raced toward orgasm. His mouth continued to drop complete nonsense.

“Uh, uh, uh, fuck, oh God, fuck,” was about the most coherent thing he could manage.

Crowley just chuckled with his hands in his pockets.

Kevin screamed as he came. He felt like it would never end. Then it finally did and he nearly screamed again as the machine kept going, uncaring that it's purpose had been fulfilled. He was far too sore and sensitive and Crowley just stood there watching him, watching the machine fuck him.

“Please, Crowley,” Kevin gasped. “Please, please, turn it off.”

“Oh no, dear pet. This is your punishment remember? You get to lie there and just take it while my machine fucks you stupid.” Crowley patted the rectangular box fondly.

“Crowley please no. Please turn it off. It hurts, too sensitive, it hurts so much, please, Crowley, please.” Tears poured from Kevin's eyes as he begged.

“I've got to get you begging more often. You do it so beautifully. Do it again.”

“Please, Crowley. My king, please. Please make it stop. Turn it off, please.”

The machine didn't stop and it didn't slow. Crowley didn't raise a hand to stop it. He enjoyed Kevin's begging and crying until Kevin started to get hard again and the whines and moans resumed. Crowley couldn't quite decide which one he liked better. Lucky for him, he could have both whenever he pleased.

Crowley walked away from Kevin to sit in his throne, a duplicate of the one in the throne room. It was high enough that he could see every inch of Kevin as he writhed.

Kevin got closer and closer to the edge and came screaming once more, but it was too fast to be fulfilling. Tears streamed down his face and he lay exhausted on the bench. 

“Please,” he begged weakly. “Please, Crowley, anything.”

Kevin felt so raw. His legs and ass ached. His lungs burned from panting. His throat burned from screaming. He was too tired to move, but yet it hurt too badly to lay still.

“You're mine to do with as I please, pet. You'll get this every time you try to leave me,” Crowley told him. “Do you believe me pet? Are you mine?”

“Yes, yes, I'm yours! Please turn it off, please Crowley.”

Crowley grinned. “Why would I do that when you look so pretty just like this? Pretty teary red eyes, begging me so sweet. You'd give me anything to make it stop wouldn't you?”

“Yes, yes please!” Kevin didn't try to hide the desperation in his eyes as he looked at the king. He wrists tugged at his bonds as he tried to get away.

“Such a pretty pretty toy,” Crowley mused. “How about I make you a deal? All of the demons in my court are going to come through that door.” Crowley pointed at the door opposite the one they'd entered through. “They're going to line up and you're going to tell each and every one of them who's pet you are and then they're going to stand there and watch me fuck you until you cum all over yourself one more time.”

“And- and you'll forgive me?” Kevin breathed.

“And I'll forgive you.”

“Deal.”

Crowley stood and walked over to Kevin. He bent over and gave him a long kiss, swiping his tongue over the roof of Kevin's mouth. His cock perked up at Crowley's talented kiss.

“Don't you cum again until I'm inside you,” he cautioned.

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. Then he went to the door and opened it wide. Kevin did his best to blink back fresh tears as a line of hungry eyed, cocky, demons filed into the room.

The first one stopped by Kevin's head and looked at him expectantly. 

“I-I,” Kevin started.

“Speak up, slut,” Crowley said from his throne. The demons all laughed.

Kevin flushed and shivered. “I-I'm C-Crowley's pet,” he said as loudly as he could manage, not quite looking the demon in the eye.

“That you are, whore,” the demon said with a smirk and walked away to stand near the wall.

The second stepped forward. “I'm Crowley's p-pet,” he said again.”

“You love it don't you, slut?” the demon said before following the first.

“I'm Crowley's pet,” he told the next one.

“Filthy whore,” he said and went to join the others.

Twenty-four demons in total, entered the room. He told each one who he was and each one insulted him in response.

“Dirty little cunt.”

“Cock sucking whore.”

“You love getting your whore cunt fucked don't you?”

“Cum slut.”

“Demon bitch.”

“Fuck hole.”

“Slutty fucking tramp.”

“Can't get enough of it can you, bitch?”

Each one degraded him until they all came to stand in a semi-circle around Kevin's head. Kevin relaxed once the worst was over. Though then he realized just how close he was coming. His cock was leaking precum onto his stomach and if Crowley didn't stop that machine soon he was going to need another punishment for disobedience. He remembered the painful beating last time he'd humiliated Crowley with a poor performance and it helped him to hold back.

Finally, Crowley appeared at his side. He flicked a switch on the machine and it stopped instantly. Kevin sighed and relaxed into the bench. His body felt shaky and unstable from the sudden lack of motion.

“Well done, pet.” He pushed the cart back, pulling the dildo out far too quickly and Kevin yelled. The demons laughed again.

Crowley made a spectacle of unhooking his belt and pants. He pulled his cock free.

“Who do you belong to, Kevin?”

“You, Crowley, my king.”

Crowley's cock pressed against his hole and he slammed it home in one quick shove. Kevin moaned. Crowley smiled, pleased. He motions were slow and controlled. The slowness made it hard for Kevin to ignore the pain or the crowd surrounding them. He remembered that Crowley expected him to get off on this and tried to concentrate on the sensation of Crowley's cock as it hit his prostate. It was no use with the speed that Crowley moved. He looked up at the demon helplessly and that's when he sped up his thrusts.

Kevin closed his eyes at the sudden harshness and Crowley slowed down again. Eye contact was the key here, Kevin realized. He looked up at Crowley again. Crowley fucked into him roughly. Kevin did his best to hold his eyes, but he wanted so badly to close them. His orgasm started to build and he concentrated on watching Crowley to keep it coming. The sooner he came, the sooner this could all be over.

He couldn't stop the whines he made though they made him feel small and embarrassed in front of the whole of the court. Finally, he came. His scream echoed off the walls as he coated his abdomen in another layer of cum.

With the smallest, almost silent grunt, Crowley came inside him and the court exited through the door they'd entered as their king tucked his cock away.

Crowley placed a gentle kiss on Kevin's lips. “You're forgiven, pet.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's been a good boy and earned himself a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. My laptop charger is broken and it's made posting complicated.

Kevin woke on the hard cot back in his dungeon-like room. He'd hoped Crowley would let him sleep in a real bed, but Crowley had told him, “Pets don't sleep in their master's bed.” so Kevin had to settle for the cot. At least he wasn't on the cold floor.

Kevin began the routine of spending his mornings studying the tablet and his evenings in the throne room, keeping Crowley happy while he attended to business. Sometimes there was no business and Crowley would send everyone away. He would vent his problems to Kevin who was always happy to help with the stress relief.

There was one day in particular that really stuck in Kevin's mind. He'd given up tablet reading early, missing Crowley's presence, and gone to find him in the throne room. Crowley was happy to see him. He'd smiled and called him a good pet and had him sit in Crowley's lap. Kevin was just getting comfortable with Crowley's hand around his soft cock when a particularly attractive demon entered the room.

She was tall and fair. Her long black hair flowed down to her knees and it was no wonder why she was able to report a particularly interesting deal she'd scored. Kevin didn't remember what she'd said later on. He only remembered the shine of her hair and her luscious curves. He remembered Crowley chuckling in his ear.

After she left Crowley taunted him. “You want her don't you, Kev? She would be so soft and warm under you, around you. Around your cock. Demons make the best cock suckers you know, Kevin. We don't need to breathe much as we might feel the need to. She could suck you down for _hours_. Would you cum all over her face or are you more a breast man? You seem like the breast type.” Kevin came while he whispered in his ear, embarrassing him over his lust for the woman.

“You're mine though, Kevin. You'll get fucked by me and no one else,” Crowley told, his hand wrapped possessively around his cock as though he might tear it off should he ever try to put it anywhere else. He bit the side of his neck, marking him just under the jaw line. Kevin had never felt so truly _owned_. Even getting fucked in front of the entire court didn't have this effect.

The mess disappeared with a flick of Crowley's hand and he spent the rest of the evening with his mouth around Crowley's cock.

It only took a few days for the routine to feel like second nature to Kevin, so when Crowley broke the pattern, Kevin felt a bit shaken.

Kevin was at his desk looking over the tablet as he did every morning. He'd been surprised to find he'd miss translated a few things and he was rereading to check for further mistakes when Crowley entered his room.

“Uh, C-Crowley!” Kevin said nearly falling out of his chair as he turned around. “They didn't tell- I mean am I late?”

“Not at all. I was just checking on your progress with the tablet. You haven't updated me lately.”

“I'm so close-”

“You always say that.”

“Well... I get closer every day.” Kevin shrugged sheepishly.

“Of course you do.” Crowley walked around Kevin to look at his notes spread out on the table. “Actually, that's not the only reason I'm here.”

“It's not?”

“Of course not.” Crowley ran a gentle finger over Kevin's cheek. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Kevin raised an eyebrow.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Don't look so skeptical. You've been such a good boy lately, I've decided to reward you.”

“I- uh... Thank you.” Kevin bit his lip nervously, but Crowley said he was being rewarded and he felt he should be grateful.

Crowley smiled. “Come along, pet. Oh, and you'll want to bring that.” He looked pointedly at the tablet.

Kevin picked up the tablet and followed Crowley down the hall to the room beside Crowley's own. He thought maybe they were going through the side door into what Kevin tried not to think of as 'the sex torture dungeon', but when Crowley opened the door, they were in another bedroom.

It was probably half the size of Crowley's and was less furnished. There was a large bed, a desk, and a vanity dresser all in varying shades of red and gray. There was also a second door on one side of the room that hopefully was a lot less scary than the door in Crowley's room.

“What is this?” Kevin said, examining the room from its center.

“This is your new bedroom,” Crowley announced grandly.

Kevin spun around to look at him. “Really? Mine?”

“You like it then?”

Kevin nodded. “It's nice. Thank you.”

Crowley smiled. “A good pet deserves more than a cot on the floor or so I've decided.”

Kevin didn't feel like he'd done very much to earn this, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. He sat down on the edge of the bed and a moan escaped him as his body sunk into the most luxurious mattress he'd ever felt. He fell backward and sighed, a smile crossing his face.

Crowley picked up the tablet, forgotten at the edge of the bed and set it gently on the desk. He watched Kevin kick off his shoes and curl up in the center of the bed.

“Of course we'll want to break it in properly,” he eyed Kevin with unconcealed desire. “There's a bathroom through there. Why don't you get yourself freshened up and we'll carry on with this little honeymoon.”

Kevin didn't want to leave the bed. He barely managed to pull himself up from the mattress and drag his feet to the bathroom door.

“Oh and Kevin,” Crowley said before he could reach for the handle. “Make sure you shave. I like a smooth bride.”

Kevin felt himself blushing, but he didn't say anything as he pushed the door open.

The bathroom had the same strange stone floor as the dungeon in Crowley's room. It was comfortably warm and charcoal gray. There was a large jacuzzi tub made of the same gray stone, a glass shower, and, Kevin almost cried with joy when he saw it, a toilet. No more chamber pots for this demon pet. The counter that housed the sink was decorated with large red water flowers and the plush burgundy chair beside the door almost gave the room a feminine feel.

Kevin was so excited to see a shower he almost forgot to take his clothes off. He left them in a pile on the floor just outside the door and turned on the water letting it pour over his skin. He wasn't surprised to see a river of muddy water wash away down the drain as his skin turned three shades lighter, free of grime. The soap was strangely odorless, but it felt amazing as it washed him clean. 

Behind him, a mirror hung on the shower wall. It wasn't affected by the steam from the water and Kevin could see his reflection clearly behind drops of water. Crowley was right, he needed a shave. Of course, he knew his face wasn't what Crowley was talking about. Still, he looked a bit like scruffy. His hair was growing back out. He'd noticed it was starting to fall in his eyes, but he could see now that it had grown over the tops of his ears.

There was a razor on the shelf that held the soap along with some expensive looking shaving cream. He lathered up his face and rid himself of the unruly facial hair. Finally, he recognized himself. Kevin Tran, eighteen years old, cellist, honors student. But that wasn't his life anymore.

He stared down at his body and hair coating his legs. “Dammit, Crowley,” he muttered to himself. Shaving your legs was something girls do in Kevin's book. It was feminine and girly and fit a box next to things that are pink and covered in bows. Being Crowley's pet was one thing, but being Crowley's _girl_ was a new low. He didn't doubt Crowley knew that. Maybe the demon was looking for a reason to send Kevin back to the dungeon. Maybe he was testing Kevin to see how obedient he could be. Well, Kevin would show him. Show him what a good pet he could be.

The first drag of blade revealed smooth, soft, skin that Kevin couldn't believe belonged to him. But once he'd started there was no stopping. He tried not to think about it until the job was done and he was staring down at legs that just didn't look like his. Looking in the mirror this time he saw only, Kevin Tran, demon pet. Crowley's obedient play thing. It was so confusing how Crowley could make him feel safe and protected while making him feel so vulnerable at the same time.

He didn't want to leave the warm, clean, shower, but he knew Crowley was waiting for him. Kevin turned off the water and opened the shower door. The steam rushed out freezing him. He grabbed the plush, red towel hanging on the wall next to the shower and wrapped himself up. He dried off quickly to get back to the warmth of having the towel around him. At least the warm floor was pleasant.

Kevin looked at the pile of dirty clothes sitting on the floor. He _really_ hoped Crowley didn't expect him to put them back on. He'd rather walk around naked than put them back on. Maybe he could wash them in the shower.

There was something on the counter that hadn't been before. Crowley must have came in while he wasn't paying attention. He'd left Kevin a hair drier and comb laying on the black marble. Kevin took the hint to dry his hair and comb it neat. The heat made it frizz up a little, but he managed to get it to lay mostly flat.

Something white caught his eye in the mirror and his face paled. “No way.”

He turned around and walked slowly toward the burgundy chair beside the door. “Holy crap, no way. No, absolutely not.”

There was no way in Hell or even in this crazy pretty much Hell parallel that he was wearing that. He got that Crowley wanted to play honeymoon but this was too far. The shaving was bad enough, but now he actually wanted to dress him up like a girl. Like a _bride_.

Draped along the chair, was a tiny dress made of loose knit white lace making it partially see through and worthless as an article of clothing. There was a matching pair of white lace panties along with a garter belt and white stockings that wouldn't even reach the bottom of the skirt.

That's when it sunk in what this really was. Crowley intended to fuck him. For real this time. Not a rough quick fucking in front of more demons than Kevin cared to count. That was a game for Crowley and a punishment for Kevin. This time it would be sex. Actual sex without toys and machines and ultimatums.

Kevin wanted that. He really _really_ did. He wanted Crowley to be his like he was Crowley's. He wanted to show Crowley how much he'd give to him willingly and without Crowley's demanding it. He wanted to make Crowley happy, to please him. It's what he lived for. He _didn't_ want to put on that dress.

The towel slid across Kevin's undeniably hard cock as he pulled it across his body to drape it across the back of the chair. Okay, so _maybe_ he liked the panties a little bit more than he'd let himself think. Maybe he'd like the dress and stockings, too. Crowley did pick the outfit just for him. So at the very least, Crowley would appreciate it and that counted for something.

Kevin picked up the panties. They were thin satin underneath the lace. It was soft and cool to the touch. Kevin could hardly imagine how they would feel on.

He stepped into them and slid them up his legs. The satin caressed his bare skin making him impossibly harder. Once it was wrapped snugly around his cock, he felt like he might cum on the spot. The sensation was unbelievable. The sight was obscene. His hard cock stretching those tight little panties, hardly fitting inside them.

He slid the garter belt on next. The belt wrapped around his waist without covering the panties, instead each side came down in a V on each thigh where the straps connected to the stockings.

The stockings wear next. They were made of sheer satin that was just impossibly soft as it slid up his legs. The lace tops were hooked to the garter belt and Kevin felt some embarrassed at the feminine display that was his body that he didn't look down once they that were.

The tiny little dress sat along the back rest of the chair. Taunting him. He looked at it distastefully, nervously, excitedly. When he picked it up, it was as soft, lacy, and translucent as the panties.

He pulled it over his head, slid his arms through the thin straps, and pulled it down as far as it would go. The back of it came about half way down his rear leaving everything but the garter belt showing. It definitely would have been a sexy look on a women. He felt a bit like a Victoria Secret model reject.

Kevin wasn't ready to face Crowley like this. He was nervous and he felt silly and ridiculous, even if the panties did caress his cock deliciously every time he moved.

He walked to the mirror, the satin rubbing his legs as he walked. Kevin was completely surprised at what he saw. He expected his appearance to be awkward and terrifying, but what he saw was completely sexy. The way the panties peaked out from under the dress, the way the stockings hugged his legs, the way the panties wrapped around his ass. The dress had slight padding to it that even gave him small, barely there, breasts. If his hair were just a few inches longer, he really could pass for a blushing bride.

The time for stalling had passed. Kevin turned away from the mirror and opened the bedroom door.

Crowley sat on the edge of the bed looking sharp in a crisp, black, tuxedo.

“Ah, my pet,” Crowley sighed, obviously pleased. “Ready to consummate this union, love?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never turn out in Kevin's favour.

Crowley circled once around Kevin as he stood nervously at the foot of the bed. He came around to Kevin's front and cupped his face in his hands.

“What a beautiful young lady you make, darling. Or should I say young whore. You are such a slut for it after all. Just can't wait to have it. You just need me filling up your slutty little holes don't you, pet?”

Kevin blushed and tried to pull his head from Crowley's hand, but the demon wouldn't allow it. “Not exactly a virgin though are you? Not the sort of bride you'd trade a couple of goats for, but you get what you pay for don't you? Certainly glad I paid nothing.” Crowley dropped his face and Kevin's stomach dropped along with it.

Crowley set all this up to humiliate him. Why did he ever expect anything else? How did Crowley keep fooling him this way?

“Now now, my pet. Why the long face?”

Kevin's jaw clenched. “You know exactly what's wrong!”

“Are the panties too tights?” Crowley traced a finger along Kevin's hip, feeling the band of his silky panties.

“No-”

“No, they're not.” Crowley grinned. Kevin turned his head away. “They're perfect aren't they darling? Hugging your cock, all deliciously silken. Feels amazing when you walk around doesn't it? Like someone's stroking your length with every step.”

Kevin squirmed and nearly moaned. It was even better than that. “I bet you would know,” he grumbled.

Crowley smacked his ass. “Don't be a prat. I'm being very kind to you, Kevin. Thank me for giving you such beautiful panties to hug your cock.”

Kevin tried to glare at him, he really did, but when he turned his head to meet Crowley's eyes, he couldn't do it. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

“Ah, ah. You can do better than that.”

“Thank you, sire, for giving me such beautiful panties,” Kevin managed not to grumble.

“Good boy. You wouldn't want me to punish you and ruin the evening would you?” Kevin shook his head. “No. I planned on keeping things very pleasant for you, but if you're going to behave like a child I did just acquire a fine new flogger...”

“Please,” Kevin said quietly. “Please don't.”

“No.” Crowley stroked his cheek gently but his facial expression was mocking. “I wouldn't think you would like that. Pain just isn't how you get off is it? Pity. The things I could do to you, but it's so much more fun when you beg for it.”

Crowley ran his hands down Kevin's sides to his hips. One hand rubbed Kevin's cock through his panties. He rocked up against Crowley's hand, his head falling back.

“You're such a whore, Kevin. You're just falling apart for a hand on your prick. I know men that would trade their souls for a slut like you. Not that their souls are worth much.”

Crowley let go of Kevin and took a step back.

“Are we gonna get to the part where you kiss the bride or are you going to stand there mocking me?”

“There's that fire.” Crowley grabbed him by the back of his neck and gently pulled him in for a kiss.

Crowley swept him off his feet and into his arms. “I couldn't have chosen a better bride.” He carried him over to the bed and laid him down in the center.

“You could have chosen an actual bride.”

Crowley knelt on the bed beside him. “Don't sass me, Kevin and don't pretend you don't enjoy this.” Crowley ran the tips of his fingers over Kevin's satin covered cock and down to caress his balls. Kevin couldn't help but moan, legs involuntarily falling open. “It was scary at first, I know, but once you put it on it was all so overwhelmingly sexy.”

“Humiliating you mean,” Kevin complained.

“Do you feel humiliated, Kevin, or do you feel pretty?” Crowley smiled.

“Shut up.” Kevin blushed and turned his head away.

“Don't be embarrassed, pet. It's perfectly natural-”

“Please just stop talking.”

“Don't you want to hear how pretty you look? All dressed in white, dolled up for me.” Crowley's hand slid up his panties to push the hem of the slip up Kevin's stomach, his knuckles brushing over Kevin's bare skin. His hand ran back down to stroke his thighs, his fingers tracing the edge of the lace of his stockings. “My pretty, smooth, little fuck doll.”

Kevin shivered. Crowley's fingers traced circled along the inside of his freshly shaved thighs.

“I saw you admiring yourself in that mirror. You didn't see me, but I saw you. You liked the way you look didn't you, Kevin? You liked seeing yourself trussed up like a tart.”

“Stop,” Kevin whispered, overwhelmed with embarrassment and arousal.

“You know what you've become. And you like it.” Crowley's lips hovered an inch from his ear. “A cum guzzling, cock loving, whore.”

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut and wished he hadn't fallen for this trap. He'd rather Crowley hurt him than keep this up, he was so humiliated.

“Don't worry thought, pet.” Crowley ran an affection finger over Kevin's cheek. “I'll still have you when no one else will.” Crowley stroked Kevin's thigh, his fingers brushing against his cock on every stroke.

He found the head of Kevin's cock and ran his thumb back and forth across and around it until he could feel a wet spot forming in his panties. Kevin did his best to relax and enjoy Crowley's teasing but he was hurt by his words. He refused to look at the demon, even as Crowley wrapped his lips around the head of Kevin's cock, licking it through the lace.

Crowley noticed Kevin's gloomy expression and stiff posture and he kissed his rigid lips. “Don't be angry with me, pet. I'm only being honest with you.” Crowley nuzzled his nose against Kevin's cheek. “No one wants a fucked out slut.”

Kevin bit his lip and tried to force back the tears in his eyes. 

“Now stop sniveling.” Crowley teeth scraped a line down Kevin's neck.

Crowley licked and bit every exposed bit of skin on Kevin's chest. Kevin heard Crowley's pant's unzip, felt his panties pushed to one side. Then the head of Crowley's cock touched the rim of his hole. He could feel that it was already slick, most likely thanks to Crowley's powers. 

Kevin tried to focus on Crowley's biting kisses as he forced his way inside, but it hurt far worse than he remembered. Though, last time he'd been thoroughly stretched out before Crowley got to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned in pain.

“Didn't anyone ever tell you it's supposed to hurt? It's a lie of course. A cruel lie Americans tell their children, but honestly Kevin stop your grimacing it's unappealing. It's not like this is your first time.”

Crowley pushed relentlessly until his hips met Kevin's thighs. He stopped and Kevin worked to catch his breath.

“There now. The worst is over.” 

Crowley pulled out slowly, about half way, and then slid back in. He kept the slow pace until Kevin's pained breathing became soft pants. Then, he held Kevin's hips and fucked him with fervour.

Kevin whined at the painful pace. Slowly it became less painful though Crowley seemed almost careful never to so much as scrape his prostate. Kevin was crawling out his skin with the need to be touched. The pounding of Crowley's cock was practically a tease.

“Something you want, pet? Do speak up.” Crowley was obviously mocking him, but he didn't need Crowley to touch him when could do it himself.

Kevin slid a hand under his panties to wrap around his cock. Without lifting a hand, Crowley flung both of Kevin's arms out on either side of him so there was nothing he could touch but the pillows.

Kevin growled in frustration.

“You'll just have to ask if you want something, won't you?”

Kevin finally had Crowley fucking him like he'd wanted for weeks, and now he wouldn't even get to fully enjoy it. Unless he asked, but Crowley had mocked him and put him down and he just couldn't get the words out. He wanted Crowley's cock, fucking him, to be enough, but it wasn't.

Kevin wrapped his legs around Crowley's waist, trying to pull him deeper. He pushed against the force holding him down, but he couldn't get a hand on his cock. He nearly exhausted himself trying.

“Suddenly you're too proud to beg? Last chance, pet. Do you want to cum or not?”

Kevin's jaw clenched. He wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to prove that Crowley was right and he was nothing but a whore.

“Fine then.” Crowley used Kevin until he finally came, filling his hole with his cum.

Crowley pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants, but the force holding Kevin down didn't budge. Crowley snapped his fingers and Kevin groaned as something cold and hard wrapped his cock and balls.

“Good night, pet,” he said cheerfully before he disappeared.

Kevin's arms were free and he sat up to investigate what Crowley had done. A steel band wrapped tightly around his cock and balls together. It would have been impossible for Kevin to cum as long it was on. It was too tight to take it off without the key. Kevin groaned and fell back onto the pillows.

“That bastard,” he grumbled. At least he wasn't sleeping on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has another surprise for Kevin.

Kevin wasn't entirely comfortable with his new work space. There was too much light in his new room and too much space. He tried turning off a few lamps, but he still felt exposed and out in the open. He ended up dragging his desk across the room so he could sit in the darkest corner without feeling like someone was standing behind him.

He was reaching the end of the tablet and so far, he hadn't seen anything useful. It sounded like the conclusion of the text and confirmed that there was definitely a ritual to close the gates of Hell, but all of the details were on the other half. Kevin wasn't sure how to tell Crowley all the constant studying had been for nothing, but he couldn't hide it either.

He hoped Crowley wouldn't be mad that Kevin had wasted his time. As long as Crowley took that awful cock ring off of him. At least he'd gotten those stockings off. Crowley hadn't said he couldn't and he felt a lot more comfortable naked than wearing that tiny little dress. He thought about asking Crowley to have his old clothes washed, but he decided to take care of it himself and all of it was hanging up in his bathroom to dry.

Without the tablet to focus on, Kevin couldn't think about anything but his cock. Normally when he wasn't reading the tablet, he was in the throne room where Crowley allowed him to cum every few hours. His dick couldn't seem to understand why, if Kevin wasn't reading, no one was playing with it, but Crowley hadn't sent anyone to collect him.

Kevin laid across his bed and tried to think about anything else. He wondered what Sam and Dean were up to and if they were worried about them. He should have left them a note or something. Told them he was going into hiding. He'd been so busy coming up with a plan to get back to Crowley that he'd forgotten about the Winchesters. Of course, that train of thought didn't make it very long before Kevin was thinking about how empty his mouth felt and how much he _needed_ to suck Crowley off.

He wrapped a hand around his cock, thinking about sucking Crowley while he got himself off, the way Crowley liked. He moaned and rolled his hips up into it. He imagined running his tongue around the head of Crowley's cock and then along the underside as he took every inch until his nose was pressed against his abdomen.

Kevin didn't notice Crowley's presence until he cleared his throat. He shot upright, cheeks turning red.

“Uh, Crowley, I didn't... I mean I wasn't-”

“You weren't thinking about my cock then?” Crowley raised an eyebrow.

Kevin bit his lip and stared down at the floor.

“Right, of course you were. What else would you be thinking of?”

Crowley walked around the bed to Kevin's desk, pushed into the corner. “What you should be doing of course, is sitting here, reading away with your pretty little prophet brain. Not laying in bed pleasuring yourself like a wanton whore.”

“I just finished it. Reading the tablet, I mean... There's nothing on it.”

“Nothing?” Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“Just some stuff about transport through Hell and how to create demons.”

“Nothing I don't already know. Brilliant. Why am I not surprised?” Crowley shook his head, pacing the floor. “You just know the good stuff is on the Winchester half!”

“It mentions something about a compendium,” Kevin said, shrinking in on himself fearfully.

“A compendium?”

Kevin nodded. “It's a collection-”

“I know what a compendium is, Kevin,” he snapped. “There are more tablets... more than leviathan and demon.” Crowley hummed thoughtfully, then he disappeared leaving Kevin alone again.

Kevin sighed and laid on his back. He tried to avoid it, but his hand ended up right back on his cock. Crowley didn't interrupt him again until the head of his cock was red and his balls were starting to turn purple.

Crowley appeared beside the bed. “Well since you have yourself so well in hand-”

Kevin jumped up from his spot and fell at Crowley's feet. “Please, Crowley, take it off! Please.” There were frustrated tears in his eyes, but Crowley was unmoved.

“I was saying, since you're content to spend your time touching yourself, you won't mind if I take care of my own self.”

“No, please, sir, fuck me, please, let me cum. Crowley please!” Kevin rambled senselessly, having no idea how to get what he wanted, only knowing that he had to have it.

“No, I don't think I will. Though I am in the mood for a a good fuck...”

“Please, Crowley!”

“Now, now. Settle down pet. You'll want to pull up a chair for this.” Crowley snapped his fingers and Kevin's desk chair slid across the floor and parked itself a few feet from the bed. “Go on, have a seat.”

Kevin looked at him suspiciously. He stood slowly and carefully and sat down in the chair. He hissed as his thighs brushed his red cock. Once he'd sat down, he found that he couldn't get back up. His thighs were practically glued to the seat. He could move them, but he couldn't pull them off the hard wood.

“What are you doing?” Kevin asked nervously.

“Giving you a front row seat of course.”

The bedroom door opened and Kevin heard high heels enter. “You called for me, sire,” a honey sweet voice said.

“Kevin, this is Lily. You remember Kevin, don't you Lily?” Crowley said with a smile.

Lily walked around Kevin's chair to stand between him and the bed. “Hello, Kevin,” she said politely, glancing at him for hardly a second before looking back at Crowley.

Kevin looked from Crowley to the woman and back again. What the hell was Crowley up to bringing her in here? The woman he'd mocked Kevin for finding appealing. The woman with the long, dark, beautiful hair and the pale but somehow radiant skin. She was beautiful and Kevin was naked, invisibly bound to a chair, and harder than he'd ever been in his life. Was this some kind of humiliating new game for him to suffer through?

Crowley looked from Kevin's satisfyingly shocked face to speak to Lily. “Strip for us,” he ordered. He walked over to Kevin and place a hand on his shoulder as they watched. The touch made Kevin shiver and want more, but he couldn't speak to ask for it.

Lily didn't so much as blink before she reached behind her for the zipper on her tight black dress. She pulled the down the zipper and shimmied the dress down.

Kevin watched the dress slid down revealing her skin, inch by inch. She wore nothing underneath. The dress slipped until they could see soft breast, then pink nipples, then a smooth stomach with just the slightest curve to it. She had to push to get it over her angular hips to reveal her neatly shaven pussy tucked between her legs. The dress hit the floor and she stepped out of it along with her heels.

Kevin had seen few women naked, in person that is, but she was just about perfect in his opinion. He could just imagine her straddling his lap, her long legs draped over the sides of the chair, her pussy sinking down on his cock, wet and so hot and _tight_ \- Crowley brought him back to reality, sweeping his hand over the back of Kevin's neck as he walked in front of the chair.

Lily kept her eyes on Crowley, never once glancing at Kevin.

“On the bed,” he said and once again she didn't hesitate. Kevin wondered why he ever expected her to. She was a demon and Crowley was her king. He couldn't imagine what the price would be for her to disobey. The price was high enough when Kevin disobeyed and he got the feeling that Crowley actually liked him, but for this demon that was just a pawn in Crowley's game he certainly wouldn't be kind.

Crowley stood to the side where he wasn't blocking Kevin's view as she crawled across the bed, swinging her hips, and dropped onto her back. Crowley positioned himself between her splayed thighs. He licked his first finger and brought it down to trace over her folds. At the first touch of her clit she arched her back and moaned enthusiastically.

“Don't give me that porn star routine. Moan because you mean it.” There was such a look of warning in his eyes that she was quick to recover from her mistake.

“That feels so good, sire,” she gasped.

Crowley toyed with her clit until she was wet enough to shove one finger inside. She moaned again though with less heart to be more convincing.

Kevin wanted him to kiss her, bite her, do _something_ , but Crowley did nothing but fuck her with a single finger, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“That's it whore, give up for daddy,” Crowley growled. Kevin couldn't help but imagine he was talking to him. He squirmed in his seat wanting to touch his own cock, but knowing it would only hurt from how sensitive it was.

Crowley pushed a second finger into her. Kevin close his eyes and imagined Crowley pushing his fingers into his own hole. Those thick fingers, pushing and stretching, prodding at his prostate, making a slick mess with Crowley's demon lube. Kevin moaned.

He opened his eyes and Crowley was watching him, still fucking the demon with his fingers, three now.

“Bet you wish this was you, Kevin. Wish you had my fingers stuffed up your ass, turning you into a mewling desperate mess. Not that you aren't desperate as it is.”

Phantom fingers wrapped around Kevin's cock. He screamed as the hand pumped his sore cock. He tried desperately to fuck up into that hand, but he couldn't lift off the chair. The hand disappeared as desperate, pained tears formed in his eyes.

“Please, Crowley,” he gasped.

“See,” he told the demon. “ _That's_ an honest reaction.”

The demon said nothing, but laid pliantly moaning as Crowley fingered her.

“I feel your eyes on me, Kevin. Are you even looking at our lovely, Lily? I picked her out just for you. I guess you'd rather have my cock than this _sweet_ cunt.” Crowley pulled his fingers from her pussy and licked the side of his finger clean. “ _Very_ sweet,” he confirmed.

Lily opened her mouth obediently as Crowley offered her his fingers. She sucked and laved every inch until they were clean, moaning before she remembered she shouldn't.

Crowley opened his pants to pull his cock free. Kevin stared, jealously noting that Crowley was nowhere near the painful hardness he was, as Crowley was well in control of his own orgasms.

“Oh, please, fuck me, your majesty, please,” the demon begged and it was clear she meant it from the hunger in her eyes.

Crowley smirked. “They're always sluts for it, but it is a particularly nice cock isn't it?”

“Yes, sire, please. I'm a slut for your big cock.” She licked her lips, never taking her eyes off of what she wanted.

Kevin was right there with her. Ready to beg for Crowley's cock, give him anything he wanted if he would just take the ring off.

Crowley slid into her slowly. Her back arched and she moaned as he bottomed out. Crowley didn't waste a second. He pulled back out and rammed into her hard enough to draw a whimper from her throat. He pounded her ruthlessly. Hard enough, that Kevin would have had tears in his eyes.

Crowley pulled her legs up over his shoulders and held onto her hips. She held his shoulders, her finger nails digging into his skin. She was nearly screaming, a mass of noise pouring from her throat in whines, moans, and shrieks. Kevin could hardly keep his hand off his cock. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. 

When she came, then she truly screamed. The sound made Kevin's ears hurt.

Crowley waited until she finished before he pulled out of her dripping snatch. He pulled her up by her hair and she went straight for Crowley's cock, taking it all down her throat at once. She licked up every drop of her own cum and sucked until Crowley groaned and shot down her throat.

Kevin hadn't noticed his hand on his own cock the entire time she sucked him, but she saw.

Lily slid off the bed and crawled over to Kevin's chair. She ran her hands up Kevin's thighs and leaned forward, mouth open wide to swallow Kevin's cock, and then disappeared in a flurry of black ash. Kevin almost knocked his chair over in surprise.

“What- why did you-” Kevin gasped in a panic.

Crowley brushed his hands together like he was wiping away the soot. “No one touches my, pet. Stupid bint.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Kevin doesn't like the games Crowley plays. Actually, that's most of the time.

“Now,” Crowley said smiling down at him. “Let's see about taking care of your poor little prick. That looks painful.”

“Very.” Kevin glared.

“Well,” Crowley traced a finger down the length of Kevin's cock collecting the precum that gathered at the tip and making Kevin whimper. “We wouldn't want to cause any permanent damage would we? Then you wouldn't be so much fun to play with.”

Kevin looked at the dust on the floor. “You only took her because I wanted her.”

“Of course.” Crowley smiled. “I can take anything I want... or anything you want, or anything at all. Sometimes I take things I don't want just because I can, because someone else wants it. I'm the king. I can have anything.” Crowley wiped the cum from the tip of his finger onto Kevin's bottom lip.

He waited until Kevin licked it clean. “Up you go then,” Crowley gestured to the bed.

Kevin stood slowly and walked awkwardly to the bed. He crawled carefully to the center, trying to keep from rubbing his cock, and sat down.

“Hands and knees, pet,” Crowley ordered.

Kevin carefully turned over so he was in the proper position. Warm leather wrapped around his wrists as Crowley cuffed his hands together, trapping them twelve inches apart. He whimpered as his ankles were bound together and a shiver ran through his body. Crowley ran a gentle hand down his spine.

“Relax, my pet. Daddy's gonna make it all better,” he cooed.

He felt that strange, slick, sensation as Crowley lubed up his ass with a single touch. It was squishy and uncomfortable and did nothing to help him.

Kevin whined. “Please.”

“As you wish, darling,” Crowley said. Kevin would have noticed the something darkly pleased in Crowley's voice if he wasn't out of his mind at that moment.

Something hard pushed at his hole. It wasn't much bigger than a finger or two, practically a tease, until it pushed against his prostate. Kevin moaned and rocked his hips, trying to get some kind of friction, but Crowley stubbornly held it in place, refusing to rub his prostate, just pushed lightly against it and forced Kevin to hold still.

“Crowley, please,” Kevin gasped. “Please.”

“Yes, you've said that a lot. 'Please, please, Crowley'. Give me something new and maybe I'll give you something.”

“I- I...” Kevin could hardly think, but he closed his eyes trying to concentrate on what Crowley wanted. “My king, please, I'll do anything, sire please.”

That seemed to be right as Crowley finally moved the toy to rub against his prostate, but he was still too slow and it wasn't enough. Kevin groaned in frustration.

“Anything, my pet? Anything at all?” Crowley was obviously very amused, even have insane Kevin could tell and he didn't care.

“Yes, anything.”

Crowley hummed thoughtfully. “Anything... What could 'anything' be?”

“I don't know, anything! Please! I-I I'll suck your cock, fuck my throat on your cock, fucking anything, Crowley please, let me cum, please!” Kevin's vision was blurry with frustrated tears. He wanted his hand around his cock so back he thought it would kill him.

Crowley rubbed the tiniest fraction harder and Kevin finally feel it building inside him but it _still_ wasn't quite enough. They could do this for hours and he wouldn't cum.

“Uh, I, fuck- fuck me, spank me, I don't know! Please Crowley what do you want I'll do anything!” Kevin sobbed into the sheets beneath his head.

“Absolute devotion,” Crowley said. “I want you to worship the ground I walk on. I want you sitting at my feet, absolutely obedient, never questioning me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, king, I will I understand, I'm yours! Please, please!” he panted out feeling like he might die if he didn't cum right that very second.

“Very good, pet. Very good boy.” Crowley couldn't resist running his fingers over Kevin's sore, discolored balls. He shrieked and Crowley smirked, but he turned the vibrations on the prostate massager and set it directly on Kevin's sweet spot.

Kevin screamed, his eyes squeezed tight. He could feel himself cumming, but at the same time, that pressure was still there. It was like sitting at the edge of an orgasm only it never came and the feeling wouldn't end and it hurt and his entire body tingled and not a single part of him could understand he couldn't cum until it all, suddenly, stopped.

Crowley pulled the toy from his ass. The lube disappeared. Kevin collapsed onto the bed and into a puddle of his own cum and he remembered, Crowley had never so much as touched the cock ring.

Crowley was grinning at him, but Kevin felt a little sick. He was tired and the dire need for orgasm was gone, but he felt no less relieved. He wanted to curse and swear and punch Crowley in his stupid lying face, but he knew better.

“Get some rest, pet.” Crowley kissed his forehead sweetly, but the gloating expression never left his face.

Kevin ground his teeth and rolled over to the small part of the bed that wasn't soaked in cum and did his best to fall asleep.

***

When Kevin woke, Crowley was sitting at his desk, facing him, seeming to be watching him sleep.

“Rise and shine, pet. You're with me today. I have lots to do so up you get before you make me late and I take the day off to flog ever last inch of your lazy hide.”

Kevin got up quickly and went to get his clothes from the bathroom, but he came back, Crowley was holding up something Kevin decided he never _ever_ wanted to see _ever_ again.

“You won't be needing those.” Crowley snapped and his fingers and 'poof'. Kevin's clothes were gone. “Here you are.”

Crowley handed him the dreaded pair of panties, baby pink with white lace and a tiny little bow in the front. He _really_ didn't want to put those on, but Crowley was waiting and Kevin didn't want to make him late and after all he _had_ taken care of Kevin's cock, even if he hadn't gotten to cum at least he didn't hurt anymore.

Kevin slid the panties on, his cheeks turning beet red.

“Such a pretty, girl. One last thing.” Kevin had not idea where he pulled it from, but Crowley was now holding, of all things, a collar. A pink collar the same color as the panties, lined with white lace, with a D-ring in the front. Kevin took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was Crowley's now and he liked making Crowley happy. He already called him pet, so if Crowley wanted to make it official and put a collar on him, why not?

“Kneel for me, pet.”

Kevin did and Crowley wrapped the collar around his neck. It fit perfectly of course and buckled easily in place. It was snug enough that he didn't think he'd ever forget it was there, but it wasn't itchy or painful so he didn't complain.

“You make such a darling puppy.”

Kevin didn't know where the matching leash came from, but there it was, hooked on his collar and in Crowley's hand.

“Up, puppy. Daddy has work to do.”

Crowley tugged Kevin along behind him. The boy blushed and hid behind Crowley's back as best he could every time a demon walked by them. They mostly kept their eyes on Crowley, offering their respect as they passed and avoiding glancing at Kevin. Likely they'd heard about Lily by then. They may not have known what she did to get herself killed, but they certainly hadn't missed that she was gone.

As they walked through the long stone halls, Kevin could hear distant screams. The sound grew louder and louder, but he never saw the source of the noise as they continued though after a while, he did see a group of demons standing in front of a door ahead. He whimpered and held on to Crowley's wrist, staying close to his back. He expected Crowley to push him away, but he seemed amused. He closed his eyes as they walked through the crowd, trusting Crowley to keep him safe from the sea of black eyes around them.

The room they entered was massive. It was shaped like a domed auditorium or a small coliseum. There was a stage on the floor with Crowley's thrown sitting on top while a massive balcony packed with demons rose high above. Kevin whimpered again and pressed himself against Crowley. Crowley jerked him by his leash and pulled him in front to look him in the eye.

“Relax, pet. No one is going to touch you. You're safe with daddy.” There was a threat in his eyes that said behave 'or else'.

Kevin did his best to do him proud, walking behind Crowley, not making eye contact with anyone around them. He focused on the feel of the collar around his neck and took comfort in the leash.

Crowley sat in his thrown and Kevin sunk to his knees beside him, comforted by the familiarity of this position, even if it put his back to the majority of the stands.

From this side of the room, Kevin could see a long line of people on his left side. They spilled out of a door and from there the line went back as far as he could see before the hallway turned and hid the rest, but he imagined there were hundreds of them. There were demon's standing guard in various places along the line to keep people from cutting and fighting to get to the front, but what the line was for still hadn't occurred to him. Then the first man stepped forward and the crowd went silent.

“Mark Richardson,” Crowley said, his voice echoed around the auditorium. Kevin wondered how Crowley knew this meek looking man. He didn't seem like the type Crowley would have in his employ.

The swallowed and looked as though he wanted to speak, but he was too afraid to get out a single sound. He kept looking from Kevin to Crowley to the demons in the stands behind them, but his eyes lingered each time they fell on Kevin.

“How many little girls did you molest in your time?” Crowley accused. “How many boys?” He smirked cruelty.

The man whimpered and shrunk away, but a demon appeared behind him and shoved him forward where he fell to his knees.

“Let's see,” the demon standing behind them handed Crowley a long scroll-like piece of paper. “Four little girls, _seven_ little boys.” Crowley tisked. “Let the punishment fit the crime, I think eleven-hundred years in the play chambers will do you.”

“Pl-play?” the man stuttered. The demon behind him grabbed him by one arm. “No! Wait please! I was never convicted. You can't prove any of this!”

They disappeared and Kevin understood now what was going on. “We... we're in hell?”

“It certainly is. I hate sentencing day,” he grumbled. “All the sniveling and the whining, the begging the pleading. As if they think they deserve forgiveness.”

The next soul stepped forward. A woman who stood proudly though she walked unsteady with fear. She looked at Crowley but she could hardly keep her eyes from falling on Kevin. He knew he must have been a quite the sight, collared and leashed like a dog wearing nothing but lacy pink panties and hardly nineteen years old to top it off.

Crowley read off her sins and sentenced her to a solitary cell. She screamed when the demon grabbed her and the sound echoed even as they disappeared. Kevin felt a little queasy imaging the sort of thing that would happen to these terrified people. The woman's sins hadn't been anything worse than Kevin had done in his life. He wondered if one day he would stand there, too, prophet or not, people had to be punished for their sins didn't they?

Crowley patted his head to get his attention as he'd been lost in his thoughts. “Let's make a game out of it shall we?” Crowley had the smile on his face that Kevin didn't trust, but he could use a distraction so he nodded. “Every time they look at you, I want you to touch yourself. Still your hand down your pretty panties and play with your cock, but you have to stop when they look away or you'll earn yourself a punishment. Do you understand the rules?”

Kevin nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Then let's play.”

The next soul to enter didn't look at Kevin long enough for him to respond. He seemed embarrassed by Kevin's state or possibly disgusted. When he was sentence for a series of homophobic hate crimes of rather extreme intensity, Kevin wasn't exactly surprised. 

The next soul, didn't seem at all bothered by Kevin. He hardly noticed him at first, but when he did, he licked his lips and he couldn't take his eyes off the boy. Kevin's gut twisted nervously, but he did as he'd been order. He slid one hand down his stomach and into his panties. He could feel hundreds of eyes on him, but he didn't stop. He kept his eyes on the man, waiting for him to look away like the others had, but he stood enwrapped by Kevin's actions.

His hand wrapped around his cock and a small moaned escaped him. Walking around in those panties had sensitized his cock. The public display certainly helped to excite him, but he knew Crowley wouldn't allow him to cum and the cock ring was still firmly in place, so he fisted his cock slowly, determined to simply enjoy it. He tried to concentrate on Crowley's voice and not think about cumming.

Next came a soul who couldn't seem to decide if looking at Kevin was a good idea. She would look at him one minute and away the next so he kept his hand right where it was but stilled it every time she looked away, Crowley didn't reprimand him so he must have done well.

As Kevin's cock grew harder, he found it more difficult to keep playing. He knew Crowley wasn't going to let him cum at the very least until he was done with the sentencing, but maybe not even then.

After the thirtieth soul, Kevin lost count. Somewhere around forty, his cock was dripping, red, and raw. There was a huge wet spot on the front of his panties. The next soul that entered the room, stared blatantly at him and they got quite the show for it.

Kevin stripped his cock furiously, moaning, and rocking his hips. He felt empty and needy. He was dying to be touched. He was so caught up in desperately trying to get off despite the ring, he didn't noticed when the soul was taken away.

Crowley pulled him to his feet by his collar and he knew he was in trouble. “Over my lap.”

Kevin bit his lip and wondered if there was any way out of punishment. Crowley pulled him by the leash so he was bent over Crowley's knees. His ass stuck out obscenely and several demons in the audience whistled. Crowley called for silence as the next soul was brought it.

One hand held the back of Kevin's collar so he couldn't move. His head was turned to face the front of the room where the frightened young soul stood. A teenage girl, mostly likely killed in some kind of accident, but Kevin couldn't hear her sentencing. Crowley spoke loudly, but all the blood in his rushed pasted his ears and into his ass as Crowley's hand came down on the back of his panties. He could the girls wide eyes and he wondered if she was afraid this might happen to her. Kevin knew that it wouldn't. She was too young to have done anything serious and as cruel as hell's penalties were, the punishments were as fair as hell could be. She would likely be sent to a solitary cell where the confinement would drive her crazy but no physical pain would occur. Not that he could be sure when he couldn't hear much of anything.

The spanking did nothing for his hard, painful, cock. Each slap jolted him forward, rubbing him against Crowley's legs. Plus, the feel of the spanking alone sent tingles up his spine and made him moan as much as it made him cry and even scream.

Crowley finally decided he had enough (or maybe he just got bored) and he let Kevin go. “Sit on your heels, pet. I'll you have a ten minute break and it's time in.”

Kevin's ass stung and the tears on his face were humiliating. He rubbed them away until his face stung and then put his hands on his lap, trying not to touch his still leaking cock.

Ten minutes dragged on, but finally Crowley told him the game was back on. Kevin was determined not to disappoint this time. He worked slowly as he teased himself, running his thumb around the head of his cock, using his precum to slick his hand and he dragged it slowly up his length. He paid careful attention, waiting for the moment the demon grabbed each soul knowing they would disappear only a second later.

He did well for what felt like several hours. Then he messed up again. His eyes had fallen shut and the soul had looked away. Crowley grabbed him up by the back of his collar.

“Just a moment,” he told the soul almost politely, obviously happy to have something more interesting to do.

This time, Crowley ripped his panties off and laid into him. Kevin screamed louder than the souls in hell. The demons around him laughed and cheered and he looked up at the stands to see many of them fucking and touching themselves. The soul at the front of the room was mortified and would have thrown up if they were still alive.

Crowley spanked him until he nearly passed out. He stopped and rubbed Kevin's sore ass. “I like this game, don't you? I think I'd like to change the rules though. All of this punishing you is getting in the way of business.”

Kevin was pushed to stand by the invisible force that was Crowley's power. He stood completely naked and unable to move. His arms and legs were locked in place. He couldn't move or touch himself and he wondered how they were playing the same game until he felt something _huge_ pressed against his ass. It was slick with lube and about as big as Crowley's cock. There was more whistling from the demons as it was pushed inside. He turned his head to watch the thick, black, dildo push inside.

“There, now what was I saying?” Crowley went back to his work and Kevin was forced onto his knees.

Each time the soul being sentenced looked at Kevin the vibrator inside his ass would turn on at what felt like the highest possible setting which was possibly higher than any human made vibrator could eve go, or so it felt, Kevin couldn't really be sure, but his legs felt like jelly and the thing was pushed firmly against his prostate.

Kevin's screams interrupted Crowley again as all the cum was milked right out of him. Crowley paused and waited for him to finish, the vibrator never ceasing. He snapped his fingers to fill Kevin's panting mouth with a small pink ball gag and got right back to it. It obvious he didn't care that the vibrator was reaching a new height of painful as it buzzed against his over sensitized prostate and it really wasn't fair that Kevin was a whining mewling mess that no one could take their eyes off of.

He begged through his gag, but Crowley pretended not to hear him. Kevin felt like he might pass out but for some reason he couldn't. He was gasping hard enough to make him see spots. He wouldn't have been able to hold himself up without Crowley.

The pain came and went in waves. Until finally he managed to stop screaming. They stopped staring at him then, only sparing him fearful glances here and there and he realized being silent would save him.

To his surprise, after the fifty second demon (since his head cleared enough to start counting again) he was hard again. Crowley must have done something because there was no way that was even possible. Now he was right back where he'd been when he entered the room. He went through three rounds before Crowley finally let him sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are in the right place.

The smell of sulfur was thick in the air. Cas had definitely sent them to the right place. With the angel warding in covering the building, Cas couldn't get in a second time but he waited anxiously at the Impala for them to return.

Their footsteps were too loud on the stone floor. They expected to be jumped at any minute, but they followed Cas's instructions. Down the first hall, turn right, last door on the left. The Winchester's shared a look, terrified of what they might find, then Dean opened the door.

Sam charged in, demon knife in hand, ready to hack through anyone standing in their way, but the room was empty. They scanned the room, but were shocked to find only a desk and an empty cot.

“Where is he?” Dean asked looking around as though Kevin might be playing hide and seek.

“Maybe Cas got it wrong,” Sam said.

“Maybe _you_ got it wrong. Maybe Kevin's not even here,” Dean accused.

Sam shook his head. “No. He has to be here.”

“Alright. We'll try another room, but if I die following you _hunch_ I'm gonna kill you.”

Quietly, they stepped back out into the hall. Dean peered around the corner to the left and immediately jumped back. “Found him,” he whispered.

“What?” Sam looked cautiously around the corner and saw two very bored looking demons standing guard outside another room.

“He's gotta be in there.”

“Let's go.”

“Wait.” Sam grabbed his arm. “You have a plan?”

“Sort of.”

Sam didn't think a 'sort of' plan could be a very good one. Dean marched casually down the hall with Sam beside him. The demons hardly glanced at them until they were on top of them.

“Hey! What are you doing down here?” the closest demon said, raising a hand to stop them.

“Crowley send us to retrieve the prophet,” Dean said, playing the part of flunky with cool annoyance.

Both demons looked suspicious. “We were told to keep him here until Crowley comes for him later,” said the demon.

“Right well, change of plans.”

They almost bought it, then the second demon took a closer look at Sam. “They're Winchesters!”

The first demon was thrown for a second and it cost him his life as Sam's blade found his gut. The second took off running down the hall. Dean caught him before he could get very far and send him stumbling back into Sam's knife.

“' _Crowley sent us_ '? That's what you come up with?”

“It worked didn't it. Well,” Dean looked at the demons on the floor. “Almost.”

“Come on. Let's just get Kevin and get out of here.”

Sam opened the door a crack and slowly moved in watching for demons. The Winchesters entered the room, closing the door softly behind them. They weren't expecting what they found inside.

“It's like a honeymoon suite in here,” Sam said, looking around the cozy, if a bit empty, room.

“Kevin?” Dean called softly.

“Dean?” Kevin's voice came from the corner of the room beside the bed. He stood up and they could see he was holding a black iron candelabra in his hands.

“Yeah, it's us,” Sam said. “We came to get you out.”

“Guys,” Kevin said lightly as he came around the bed to stand in the light, dropping the candelabra. “I'm okay.”

“Crowley kidnapped you,” Dean insisted.

“No, Dean. I came here on my own.”

“Kevin,” Sam said gently. “Crowley kidnapped you and tortured you. I know what you've been through and how it feels like you deserve it, but you don't.”

“No, Sam, you don't understand! Crowley takes care of me. I'm safe here. No more running and hiding. I can just be happy and safe.” Kevin had this wild desperate look in his eyes that said if they tried to drag him out that door it would be with lots of kicking and screaming.

“Torture and demons? That's better than running and hiding?” Dean asked.

“No one's torturing me! I get punished... when I'm bad, but I deserve it. Crowley takes care of me, I have to be good for him so he punishes me so he can forgive me and I can be good again.”

“In what way is that healthy!” Kevin backed away from Dean.

“Dean,” Sam chided. “What Dean means is that if Crowley really cares about you, he'll want you to go with us. It's not good for you to stay cooped up here.”

Kevin shook his head. His hands were wrapped around the far bed post in a death grip. “No! You can't do this! You can't take me away from him! I'm a good pet, I won't leave!”

“Dammit! He's gonna bring the whole place down on us. We have to go _now_.” Dean laid a hand on Kevin's shoulder intending to drag him out the door, but Kevin backed away quickly.

“I don't think the kid wants to go with you. The boy wants his daddy,” Crowley's voice came from behind them.

“What the hell did you do to him you son of a bitch?” Dean growled, turning to face him.

“I did nothing. Kevin decided to come here on his own did he not?”

“Because you manipulated him,” Sam said.

“It's a prophet's duty to take care of the tablet. Kevin's here to keep it safe,” Crowley said. “But you're right.”

“ _We're right_?” Dean said disbelieving.

Crowley looked past him at the shaking boy. “I don't think you should stay here any longer, Kevin dear.”

“What? No! I want to stay with you!” Kevin looked heartbroken.

“I know you do, pet, but your work here is done. Daddy has work to do. Play time is over.”

Kevin shook his head. “No, you can't just abandon me! You said you forgave me! You said I was good, you gave me this room. You... I...” Kevin had tears in his eyes and he looked on the verge of some sort of breakdown.

“I think you boys ought to give us the room now,” Crowley said without taking his eyes off of Kevin.

Dean's eyes narrowed. “If you think we're just-”

“Dean.” Sam gave his brother a look and glanced at Kevin. After a moment, Dean seemed to agree.

“We'll be right outside.”

Dean gave Crowley a warning glare as they passed. The door clicked shut behind them.

“Why?” Kevin demanded.

“You told me there's nothing useful on my part of the tablet.”

“So?”

“So, you'll be more useful out there reading the table those buffoons stole from me.”

“You're not really sending me away.” Kevin looked relieved. “You just want me to read the tablet.”

“Bingo.” Crowley smiled. “Do you really think I'd let anyone take you away from me? You find out what that tablet says, you call me.”

“What do I tell them?”

“Anything but the truth.”

“I don't wanna go.” Kevin's breath started to quicken and he was holding the bed post for support now.

“I know you don't pet.” Crowley opened his arms and Kevin hurried into them.

He through his arms around the demons and buried his face in his chest. “Do I really have to?” he whined into Crowley's shirt.

“Yes, you do. And I don't want any more arguing about it. Are we clear, pet?”

“Yes, my king. I'm sorry.”

“Forgiven.” Crowley kissed the top of his head. “Time to go now.”

Kevin hugged Crowley tighter with a quiet whimper. He took a deep breath and let go, instantly feeling like he was drowning. Crowley gave the boy a wink and then he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bunker just doesn't feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Panic attacks in this chapter, tread carefully if that may trigger you.
> 
> Also, you may have noticed that there is now a set number of chapters here. I have plans to write a sequel to this fic. I don't know when I'll start it, but I'll give this fic it's own series so that you can follow the series and be notified when the sequel is posted.

Kevin was practically a ghost. His first three days back at the bunker were spent moping around and hardly eating. The Winchesters didn't know what to do. So after three days of haunting the bunker, the boys called Kevin for an intervention.

Kevin knew what was happening the second they sat him down.

“Look, guys,” Kevin said trying to put them off before they could begin. “I know you're worried, but I'm okay. I just need a few days to adjust, but I'm okay now.”

“No you are not okay,” Dean argued firmly. “You haven't eaten since you got back, you wander around looking lost and you don't speak. You're not okay.”

“Yeah, Kevin, Dean's right. We're really worried. We know you went through a lot with Crowley, but you're back now. You're safe here,” Sam told him.

Kevin shook his head. “I know that. It's just hard.”

“We know how hard it is,” Sam said. “And if there's anything you want to talk about, we're here for you.”

“You gotta eat something man,” Dean said.

Kevin stared down at the table in front of him. “Yeah... yeah okay.”

They considered it a victory when Kevin ate lunch that day, but he still acted pretty morbid. Dean set the tablet casually in front of him, but the boy didn't bite. They let Kevin go back to his moping feeling helpless to do anything.

Kevin wandered back to his room after lunch. He dropped onto the end of hid bed, sighing. There was an emptiness inside him and an anxiety he'd never felt before coming back to the bunker. Thinking about Crowley made it worse, but somehow he knew Crowley was also the solution. Crowley would make him feel safe again. Being without him made his throat feel tight like he might sofocate. Sometimes he thought he really would. Walking around the bunker helped to take his mind off it, as long as he didn't run into Sam or Dean. They seemed to make the anxiety worse.

A part of him remembered that Crowley _wasn't_ safe. He wasn't healthy or good. Kevin was crazy, he was certain, but he didn't care. He wanted to breathe again, wanted the increasing sense of dread to go away.

He'd spent too long outside of his room and too long with the Winchesters. That dark omen grew inside him until he was hyperventilating, certain he was dying. He slid to the floor, tucking his head between his knees.

Kevin was never very religious, not even after becoming a prophet of the Lord, but that didn't stop him from praying now. He was absolutely certain he wouldn't survive another hour and God owed him this one.

“You don't let me die you son of a bitch! You can't just let me die.” Kevin cried into his knees. He was hardly getting enough air and he felt like he might pass out.

“You're not dying, Kevin.” Castiel appeared suddenly in the center of the room.

Kevin sniffed. “Where the hell have you been? Dean said you've been gone since you dropped me here.”

“I had something things that needed taking care of. I did help them to find you, as soon as I had an opportunity. I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop you leaving. ”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Kevin glared up at the angel.

Castiel tilted his head. “You didn't want to be rescued. Were you happy with Crowley?”

“Yes, thank you! Finally! Dean and Sam, I know they mean well, but I was happy with Crowley. I belong there.”

“Are you sure this isn't a manipulation on Crowley's part? It's easier for him if you cooperate.”

Kevin's head was spinning now and he struggled not to throw up. “No, it's not like that, Cas.”

“I've seen victims of Stockholm syndrome before-”

“This isn't some serial kidnapper's bride thing! I felt right when I was with him.”

“I'm so sorry, Kevin.” Cas's eyes were sad and pitying.

“Just go away, let me die.” He was struggling to speak around his gasping.

“There's nothing physically wrong with you, Kevin. I can't help you with this. You can't fight it alone either.”

“What do you know about heart break?”

“Tell the Winchesters everything. They'll listen and maybe they'll understand.”

Kevin heard Castiel fly off. Maybe Cas was right. If he told them the whole story, they might stop trying to keep him from Crowley. On the other hand, they might take the tablet from him. They might not trust him anymore, afraid he'd tell Crowley its secrets. If he asked Crowley about this, he would tell him to lie, so Kevin decided to keep it to himself.

He did his best to go about his business as usual so the Winchesters would think he was getting better. Sam didn't seem fooled most of the time, but Dean joked and talked to him like everything was normal. Kevin waited a week before he made any move toward the tablet.

Sam was the first to catch him reading. He sat down across from Kevin, bottle of water in one hand, dusty old book in the other. “Feeling better?”

Kevin went with the truth or as close to it as he could get. “It's still pretty hard and I'm still having nightmares... but it's better than it was. I thought it might help to occupy myself.”

“That's great. I'm glad you're getting better,” Sam said with a genuine smile.

Kevin felt really guilty for all the lies he was bound to tell him in the future. That guilt didn't go away when it was time to tell them what he'd found. He spent more time figuring out what to tell them that it actually took to read the tablet, he was getting better at it. When he sat them down and told them about the first trial, they were so excited to have news, they mistook Kevin's nervous for fatigue and believed every word he fed them.

“For the first trial... you have to kill a demon,” Kevin said.

“Kill a demon? Don't you just burn the bones?” Dean asked. “That's too easy.”

“It's only the first trial. From what I can tell there's three,” Kevin explained.

“They probably get harder. More complicated. Like you have to prove you're ready for the next trial,” Sam speculated.

Dean jumped up and clapped his hands together excitedly. “Alright, let's gank ourselves a demon!”

They were out of the bunker and off on the hunt in minutes leaving Kevin alone. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to contact Crowley. The Winchester's had given him a cell phone, but he didn't know Crowley's number. He wasn't certain that the Winchester's weren't waiting up the road for him to make a break for it so he couldn't risk going outside and walking back down to the crossroads.

Kevin's phone buzzed against the table top. He picked it up and looked at the screen to see who was calling. His heart skipped a beat as he read '666'. He hit the green button.

“Crowley?”

“Hello, Kevin.” Kevin felt euphoric at the sound of his voice and melted into his chair.

“I hear you've finally been left alone. What's the news?”

Kevin was surprised. “You have someone watching me?”

“I had someone follow you. They're keeping a wide radius. I can't be certain what sort of security that rather impressive base has got so they're staying away.” Of course Crowley had someone watching him. He wouldn't let him get out of reach. Kevin felt safer like Crowley was with him, at least by extension. He also felt a bit nervous that if he did something wrong, Crowley would know. Even if his demon spy couldn't actually see him.

“I know what the first trial is.”

“Wonderful. I hope the Winchesters aren't on their way now to complete it.” Crowley's words hung a threat in the air like a noose.

“I didn't tell them. They think the trial is to kill a demon.”

“But it's actually...”

“To kill a hellhound.”

Crowley was silent for a moment. “They are not to find out about this. I'll take care of my hounds, but I won't have to if you keep your mouth shut.”

“I won't say a word.”

“Good boy. You call me when you have more.” Crowley hung up without another word.

Kevin decided it hit the hay. He was immensely comforted to hear Crowley's voice and to know he was still doing his best to care for him from so far away.

\--Three Days Later--

Dean held up the tiny piece of paper where Kevin had written down the spell. He read it out loud and closed his eyes expecting flashing lights or smoke or kind of effect. Nothing happened, he didn't even feel different.

“Did it work?” Sam asked, his brow furrowed.

“I don't know... I don't feel any different.” Dean looked just as confused.

“Maybe you didn't say it right,” Sam suggested.

Dean tried again, paying more attention to the accent markers Kevin had made. Nothing happened.

“You don't think...” Sam said.

“Kevin's not playing for our team.”

Dean drove like a mad man like to the bunker. They went inside like nothing was wrong, having agreed to play it cool until they knew for certain what was going on.

“Kevin?” Dean called.

“Kevin we're back!” Sam shouted.

They didn't get an answer.

The table where he usually worked had been tidied up like he'd gone to bed. The papers were staked in a neat pile and the tablet was where ever he kept it at night.

Sam picked through the papers. He didn't understand a lot of what he read as most of it was a dead language that he didn't read very well, but there was enough in English to understand.

“Hellhound...”

“What?”

“It's not a demon we needed to kill.” Sam held up one of Kevin's papers. “It's a hellhound.”

“Why the hell would he lie to us?”

Sam shrugged. “I guess Crowley's still got him claws in him.”

Dean kicked a chair across the room. “Son of a bitch! Un-fucking believable.”

“It's okay. We have everything we need for the first trial right here. When we come back-”

“No. We aren't leaving him alone anymore. He's going with us. Until these trials are over, he doesn't leave our sight.”

“We can't take him to fight a hellhound. He could get killed.”

Dean thought it over. “Fine, but he stays close. He'll just have to stay in the hotel.”

“Isn't he safer here?”

“Obviously not if Crowley can still get to him.”

“I'm not sure he did. He may have just been protecting him, I mean if he really thinks Crowley cares for him, he wouldn't want him trapped in Hell would he?”

“He goes with us,” Dean said firmly. “We'll ward the crap out of our room, but we don't leave him alone until we have to.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On with the trials, whether Kevin wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Very_ violent chapter. You have been warned.
> 
> This story as been added to the series "Hell Prince". If you want to read the sequel when it's posted I suggest following that series.

Kevin was freaking out. He'd messed up big time. They knew. They fucking _knew_. What he thought they would do when the spell didn't work he didn't know. They were supposed to assume nothing magical was supposed to happen, not to run home and dig through Kevin's notes. He should have hid them somewhere, planted fake notes. It was too late anyway. They knew Kevin was a liar and now they wouldn't even leave him alone. They kept dragging him around, town to town, chasing hellhounds that weren't even there, looking for one that was real. He suddenly felt really bad for the Winchesters. This is how miserable they must have felt as kids.

They finally made their way into a town where fortune had struck the previously unlucky. A family had struck oil where no oil had ever existed, exactly ten years before with just a few days to spare. The Winchester's got jobs on the farm convincing the family that Kevin was their mentally disabled stepbrother. The family let Kevin stay with them as long as he stayed out of the way.

When the night came that it had been exactly ten years and the hellhounds were due, Sam drove Kevin to a motel and ordered him to stay put after warding the place, intricately. Kevin spent the night fidgeting nervously. He didn't want them to die, but he didn't want them to succeed either.

Or course, the Winchesters didn't have it in them to fail. They came back; one drenched in black blood, the other practically blowing cartoon smoke out of his ears. Sam took a shower and Dean went for a beer.

The trip back to the bunker was uncomfortable to say the least. No one talked and Dean did his best to shred their ears with hard rock alone. They made a good ten hours on the trip before Dean couldn't hide how tired he was. He refused to let Sam or Kevin drive, so they stopped. Kevin offered to sleep on the floor since Dean was exhausted and Sam had been looking pretty rough since the trial. Kevin didn't think he'd be able to sleep anyway.

Dean wanted to get back on the road the second he was awake, but Sam insisted they get something to eat first. Dean took off before anything else was said and when he wasn't back at sun down, Sam went looking for him leaving Kevin alone in the motel.

Sam was hardly out the door before the walls shook and cracked right through the middle of the one the symbols warding the room. Kevin thought he might pass out. There was no way Crowley was coming to visit him for fun.

When Crowley appeared, his eyes were red and he was fuming. “Did I or did I not tell you to keep that fat mouth shut?” he barked.

Kevin flinched. “I'm sorry, I tried, Crowley, I swear! They found my notes and they-”

Crowley backhanded him onto the floor. “I don't want excuses, Kevin. I expect you to follow my orders completely. Obviously I made a mistake thinking I could trust you with the Winchesters.”

Kevin shook his head. “No, no, I messed up, I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have left my notes out is all, I didn't tell them anything!”

“It doesn't matter what you told them, Kevin. I'm now short a hellhound. That isn't the problem, Kevin, I can make more. _You_ are my problem.”

Crowley towered over him all red eyes and shadows. He grabbed Kevin by his throat and pulled him up off of the ground. “They'll know everything as long as they have you. You can't lie to them now. You've failed me, Kevin.”

He flung Kevin across the room and he hit the far wall hard and went through it, collapsing on top of the bathroom sink and crashed onto the floor in a porcelain shower.

He pushed himself up on hands and knees. Pain shot through his side, possibly a broken rib or a gash from the porcelain of the busted sink. His vision was too blurry to tell. He climbed to his feet unsteadily and marched back into the bedroom.

“What are you gonna do? Kill me? Get yourself a new prophet?” he challenged. “Go ahead! You don't have the tablet and you don't have anyway to get it.”

“Oh I have ways, Kevin. I don't need you. It's just easier for me if you follow my bloody orders! I thought I'd taught you this!” Crowley stalked toward him, but Kevin didn't shrink away. “I. Own. You. You obey me. You're not to tell the Winchesters a bloody thing that's on that tablet. Understand?”

“Go to hell.”

Crowley grabbed him the back of his neck. “I'll show you hell.”

He forced Kevin down over the end of the bed and slid his belt free of his pants. “I can make your previous punishments look like a walk in the park, pet.”

The belt came down across his back with the full strength of the demon. The skin split and blood stained his shirt. Kevin wailed and the belt fell again. He felt his throat tear with the force of his screaming. Blackness tugged at the edges of his mind, but he couldn't go under. Crowley wouldn't let him pass out.

He lost count of the strikes. He wondered why no one came to investigate the screaming. Would Crowley disappear if the police arrived? Or would he kill them and keep going? He realized the adrenaline had his mind distracting him with these thoughts that didn't matter and he could hardly feel the pain. Just the blood as it ran down his back, down his legs.

Then the pain was back, adrenaline not enough to save him anymore. He swore he felt that belt strike bone. He was babbling now. Mindlessly begging. Begging for Crowley to stop, let him go, forgive him. Begging for Castiel to save him.

Eventually he heard the sound of the Impala like the trumpets of the Calvary and finally the demon stopped. He let Kevin collapse onto the bed.

“Don't fail me again, boy,” Crowley warned.

He was gone when the Winchesters came running in having heard his screaming.

He heard them asking what happened, but he couldn't answer. He felt sort of like he was underwater. Moving pushed against the current and breathing made his lungs ache. He couldn't see well, but he could make out Sam's face, though it was blurry.

Someone cut his shirt off and then he passed out.

***

Kevin didn't wake up for three days, but when he did, he had resolved to bring Crowley down. He knew those feelings would come back and his head would go all fuzzy and confused again. Already he could feeling himself questioning why he was so angry when it was his own fault that he messed up, but he knew those feelings were wrong. He just _knew_. So he did his best to ignore them.

Getting out of bed was a challenge. Just getting to where he could sit on the edge had him breaking a sweat. He'd tore some of the scabs on his back and he could feel the blood sitting on the surface though it wasn't quite enough for it to start pouring over. He felt incredibly lucky when Dean came into his room, obviously planning on forcing water down his throat.

“Your awake,” Dean said very surprised and very relieved. “How are you feelin'?”

“Kind of like a pin cushion,” Kevin said and his voice was rough. “How long was I...”

“About three days. We've been keeping you hydrated, but you need to eat now that you're up. Can you walk?”

Kevin tried to stand and Dean caught him before he could fall. “Guess not.” He pulled one of Kevin's arms over his shoulders, which was a rather awkward position at Kevin's height.

“Man...” Kevin complained. “I gotta pee like yesterday.”

Dean laughed. He carried as much of Kevin's weight as he could without carrying him. He helped him to the bathroom and then down the hall to the library. Dean sat Kevin down at a table and promised to come back with food. Kevin leaned forward so the chair back didn't touch his sore flesh.

Sam came in before Dean did. He was sweaty and chugging a bottle of water as he came down the stairs.

“You're up,” he noticed.

“Most of me is.”

“You took a hell of a beating,” Sam said with this pained/pitying look in his eyes.

“I'll tell you all about it as soon as I get some food in me,” Kevin promised.

“It's a deal. I'm just gonna shower then we can talk.”

Kevin nodded and Sam went down the hall. Dean came in with enough food to feed half of Texas.

“Sam come in?” he asked as he set all of the food down in front of Kevin.

“Yeah, he went to go shower.” Kevin wasn't sure where to start, but he wanted all of it all at the same time.

“Good. That boy sweats like a damn hog.” He sat down across from Kevin and watched him stuff his face with everything in arms reach.

Kevin ate nearly everything put in front of him. He was ready to get right back in bed by the time he was done, but he needed to talk and he needed to do it now before he chickened out.

They waited until Sam came back and sat down next to Dean.

Kevin stared down at the table and his stomach twisted in knots, but he managed to open his mouth regardless. “Here's the whole story. You can get mad if you want, just wait until I'm done. I don't know if I can finish if you interrupt me.”

He started at the beginning. He told them how Crowley had tortured him into reading the tablet and how he'd given in after Crowley cut off his finger. He'd cringed at the painful memory and it took him a minute to get going again. The Winchesters didn't say a word even though it was clear that they wanted to. Dean looked outraged. Sam looked sad and understanding. They hadn't even heard the worst of it.

Kevin told them about the headaches and how he'd complained. How he thought he was getting a break when Crowley invited him to sit in the thrown room. He didn't want to tell them what Crowley had made him do. His hesitance reminded him of why it was he had to tell them everything. Because it was wrong and Kevin had to let go of the feelings Crowley had put in his head, but he couldn't do it if he couldn't admit what happened. He struggled to get the words out.

“He had me sit in his lap and he... he uh...” Kevin turned his head away, face read with shame.

Dean muttered under his breath, “Son of a bitch,” and Kevin knew that they understood.

“He did this a lot when he was in his court. He said he got bored listening to demons complain and I was his source of entertainment. He made me... right in front of them. All those demons there watching.” Tears formed in Kevin's eyes. Sam wanted to say something to comfort him, but he remembered not to speak. “And then he said that I'd embarrassed him. Didn't do a good enough job. I made him look bad. He beat me until I got it right... or-or he tried to anyway. That's the day Cas came.”

Kevin clammed up then. The tears ran down his face and he was shaking.

“Kevin it's okay if you need a minute,” Sam said. “Just breathe.”

“I-I'm okay. A-after Cas brought me back, he told me tell you what happened, but I couldn't. I kept seeing Crowley everywhere. He told me not to trust you and- and I just had to get out, get back to him...” Kevin bit his lip, fidgeting in his seat. “So, I summoned a crossroads demons and they took me back to Crowley. He punished me for leaving... and then he... he went back to using me. I didn't even complain. I even asked for it.” Kevin's shoulders hunched forward and he stared down at the table.

“Kevin it's not your fault,” Sam said.

“Yeah, man,” Dean agreed, doing his best to bite back his anger to help his friend. “You weren't thinking. Crowley had you messed up. You didn't know what you were doing.”

“I did though. I knew exactly what I was doing. Some part of me did anyway. It was all really confusing.”

“We've been through the same thing you know,” Sam admitted. Dean looked at him, but he agreed it was right to tell him. “When we were in hell. We know exactly what happened to you and it wasn't your fault.”

Tears ran down Kevin's face. Dean reach across the table to clap his shoulder.

“You're gonna be okay, Kevin. You'll get through it,” he said.

“I lied to you,” Kevin said. “Crowley told me not to tell you guys anything that was on the tablet.”

“We're still pretty pissed about that,” Dean admitted.

“But we understand,” Sam said, shooting his brother a look.

“It won't happen again, I swear.”

“It was Crowley that attacked you back at the motel,” Sam guessed.

“Yeah. He was pissed that you guys found out about the trial and killed that hellhound.”

“How did he find you?” Dean looked suspicious.

“He had someone follow us. They're outside the bunker now. Keeping an eye out.”

“Great,” Dean said and he jumped right out of his chair. “I get to hit something.” He left in a hurry to find the demon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are trials to complete, but Kevin is focused only on vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. Big thanks to everyone who's commented and help to keep me inspired. Be sure to follow the series to get an update when part two is posted.

Kevin hardly slept, hardly ate, and hardly did much of anything besides read the tablet. It took his mind off everything Crowley had done to him. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He knew that it had less to do with the Crowley in his past and everything to do with the Crowley in his future. The Crowley he saw being dragged into Hell and permanently trapped there. He saw him pounding and clawing at the gates of Hell, but Kevin would see that he never escaped. Kevin would destroy him. Trapped in Hell for all eternity, Crowley's status as king would mean nothing. The demons he'd angered would rip him to shreds and he would know how it feels to be some nasty demon's bitch.

Both Dean and Sam kept mentioning how he should get some sleep, but he hardly heard their voices. He'd make some vague noise that he hoped would get them to leave him alone. It usually worked.

Then, Kevin found himself looking at the second trial all nice and neat and written down in plain English. For the first time in a long time, Kevin smiled. He picked up his phone and he called Dean.

The boys were off on a hunt, but they hurried back the second Dean hung up with Kevin. They were back in the bunker in a matter of hours.

“What is it you couldn't tell us over the phone?” Dean asked as they marched down the stairs.

“I translated the second trial from the tablet,” Kevin announced.

“You crazy prophet you, nice work!” Dean said trying to cheer up the rather exhausted boy.

“So, what's the second trial?” Sam asked.

“An innocent soul has to be freed from Hell and delivered unto Heaven.”

Sam's brow furrowed. “What?”

“Unto? That's how God talks,” Kevin explained.

“Rescue a soul from Hell? As in actually go to Hell? How do you get a soul unto Heaven? How do you even get a soul _out_ of Hell?” Sam asked.

“I don't know. That's just what it says,” Kevin said not at all helpfully.

“We're gonna need an expert,” Just before running off again Dean said, “Oh uh, you eat something. Pronto.”

Kevin did. He rewarded himself with lunch and a quick nap before he got right back to work. They would have that trial completed in no time knowing the Winchesters and Kevin didn't want to sit there doing nothing until they did. So he buried himself in the blurry stone carved words. When the second trial was done, Kevin was ready with the third. 

This trial changed things. Kevin's plan for vengeance disintegrated. A better plan took it's place. They could turn Crowley human. He would be weak and pathetic, just like Kevin. He would live out a miserable life where his soul would punish him for everything he'd done. he would spend his sleepless nights suffering through the same nightmares Kevin did. Crowley would be punished, but Kevin didn't think he would forgive him.

Sam looked awful when they sat down to hear what Kevin had to say. He looked like he'd spent a week on an 1880's Native American reservation. He was probably eating about as well as Kevin was. Kevin almost felt bad about putting Sam through all of this, but he remembered what it was all for and he knew that it would be worth it.

“So you have the third trial?” Sam asked. Kevin wondered how he found the energy to speak.

“I did and I'll tell you what it is, but you have to promise me something.”

“Anything man, let's just get this done,” Dean agreed.

“The third trial is to cure a demon. Make it human. I want you to cure Crowley.”

There was much discussion about how impossible this all seemed, but not a single protest about curing Crowley. Kevin sat back and finally relaxed. They would figure it out and Crowley would be cured.

\--Several Months Later--

The angels had fallen from Heaven and the Winchesters had failed to close Hell. Abaddon was wreaking havoc and to top it off, Crowley was locked away in the bunker.

Kevin heard him yelling and screaming day and night. It was obvious he was bored out of his skull. Exactly like they'd wanted. Bored enough to give up just to have someone to talk to. It was an effective sort of torture for a creature that couldn't die. Especially since it seemed pointless to take any blades to him. He'd probably like it.

Kevin spent the day plugging his ears and humming to drown the sound of Crowley's voice. Sometimes he got lucky and the demon shut his fat mouth and gave him an hour or two of quiet. Sometimes Kevin even managed to forget about Crowley and go about his research finding a way to stop Abaddon.

It was one of those times that Kevin found himself in the storage room connected to Crowley's prison. He flipped on the lights and wished he hadn't.

“Kevin?”

“Kevin, I know it's you,” Crowley said. Kevin rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him. “I'd recognize the pitter-patter of those little feet anywhere.”

When Kevin didn't say anything, Crowley threw him another bone.“That's right. Run. It's what you do.” Kevin grabbed what he needed, doing his best to ignore the irritating demon. “I understand. I do.”

He walked toward the door, something slowing him down that he tried to fight against. “You're, what's the word? Weak.”

Kevin stopped. He took a breath and turned on his heel to pull open the doors. “Hiya, Kev.”

Kevin closed the doors and stopped just outside the devil's trap.

“So,” Crowley said conversationally. “What brings you to my boudoir, handsome?”

“You're gonna tell me how to kill a knight of hell.” Might as well get some business done while Crowley harassed him, right? He could pretend that's all this was.

“Abaddon giving you trouble, eh?” Crowley was willing to play this game if kept Kevin's attention on him. “Tell you what, you let me go, and I'll spit roast the little whore for you. Sound good?”

Kevin paced back and forth, unable to look the demon in the eye for more than a second. “You're bluffing, you don't know.”

“Oh, I know plenty,” Crowley argued. “For example, I know she'd love you.” Crowley looked him over. “Skinny, submissive, and oh how you beg so pretty... you're just her type.”

“Shut up.” Maybe that wasn't as firm as Kevin meant for it to come out, but he didn't flinch and that counted for something.

“Fine. That's not what you came for anyway, not really.” If Kevin doesn't wanna play nice, Crowley can change the game just fine. “What's on your mind, Kevin? You can tell me. We're friends.”

“You tortured me. Raped me. You did awful things to me, Crowley. We're not friends.”

Crowley shrugged. “I have odd ways of showing love. I was raised in a dysfunctional home environment.”

“Don't you ever say you loved me,” Kevin growled and he looked the demon in the eye this time. He went back to his pacing, jaw clenched. “You killed my mother.”

“Are you sure?” Crowley countered. “Did you ever see her body? How can you be sure she's dead?”

Why couldn't he ever just shut up? Why did he have to keep taunting him? He felt it all build up inside him and he screamed as he let it all out on the side of Crowley's face.

Kevin pants as Crowley chokes. It felt good. _Really_ good, but he knew it was wrong. But Crowley was a demon. Morals don't apply to demons, do they?

“You can do better than that, little prince,” Crowley taunted.

Kevin's eyes fell on the wall full of blades, knives, and things he'd only seen depicted in dusty old books full of mold.

“That's right.” Crowley tried to hide his pleasure. “Let it all out!”

Something wasn't right though. It felt good to let it all out, to let all that anger turn him into an animal, but there was something else. Hitting Crowley, beating him, torturing him. That wasn't what he wanted. Those weren't the things that kept him up at night.

“You raped me,” Kevin growled forcing the words out a second time.

Crowley didn't seem to have anything clever to say then. He just watched expectantly for Kevin to hit him again, but Kevin didn't land another blow.

“I want what you took from me.”

Kevin's eyes were dark and Crowley couldn't deny that he was anxious to see what the boy would do. Crowley didn't like feeling intimidated by this boy, this infant compared to him, he was a king and Kevin was here to entertain him.

“What did I take that you didn't want to give? What did I do that didn't make you _burn_ with need? You begged me and you meant every word.”

Kevin clasped his hands on the arms of Crowley's chair. “Now it's your turn.”

Kevin pushed away from the chair and went to the tools hanging on the wall.

“You think you can make me beg, Kevin? You think you can use my own tricks against me? I _invented_ sexual torture. There's nothing can make me do.” He sounded all smug and self-assured, but Kevin didn't lose his confidence.

“I don't care if you beg, Crowley.” Kevin found what he wanted and turned around. He shoved the thin length of rope into his back pocket. “Actually, it's better if you keep your mouth shut.”

He grabbed ahold of Crowley's belt and worked it open. He slid it through the loops. Crowley turned his head away but Kevin shoved the leather between his lips and tied the belt behind his head.

“A lot better.”

Crowley huffed indignantly.

Kevin tugged aggressively at the button and zipper of Crowley's pants. The button slipped free and the zipper broke leaving Kevin to tug them down as much as he could. Crowley wasn't helping as he stared at Kevin as though he were a mere annoyance. It was a look that completely enraged him and it took less effort to get his pants off then.

As always, Crowley was naked underneath and his cock sprung up, hard and free of its confines, but Kevin didn't care about that. He grabbed that thin rope and he wrapped it around Crowley's cock and under his balls and tied it in a knot he was almost certain he wouldn't be able to untie. It was probably tight enough to cut off circulation, but it wasn't like Crowley needed a beating heart anyway.

Crowley huffed at him again. Kevin ignored him. He was gonna give as good as he'd gotten damn it.

Kevin shucked off his shoes, sock, pants and briefs. Crowley said something nasty and sarcastic that Kevin couldn't hear. He backhanded him anyway and it gave him a little thrill.

“It's cold on the floor,” Kevin said, somewhere between flashback and fulfillment. He ran his hands up Crowley's thighs and pushed them up his chest. “Don't like me touching you?” Kevin climbed into his lap, facing him, his hands on Crowley's shoulders, his thigh shoved under the demon's. “You be a good pet for me.”

Kevin took one hand from Crowley's shoulders to grip his own cock. He was barely hard, but that wasn't what this was about.

He lined himself up with Crowley hole. Crowley protested. Kevin liked the way he sounded like he was screaming. He wanted him to scream. So, he pushed in all at once.

Crowley shrieked. A twisted grin morphed Kevin's face. “Be a good pet,” he repeated.

Sure it was uncomfortable, but not half as bad as it was for Crowley. Kevin dealt with some chafing while Crowley was torn open and fucked dry. It made the demon king's eyes water. He snarled at Kevin behind his gag, but with his hands bound and his legs pushed up his arms were trapped against his chest.

It didn't take long for Crowley's blood to ease Kevin's way. Less friction meant harder fucking and more screaming. It hurt less and felt better and Kevin was pleased that he would be able to cum like this, with Crowley's blood slicking his cock.

He placed a hand on Crowley's hip to get in deeper, harder. So hard they'd both have bruises, but Kevin couldn't feel anymore. He just felt the slick, wet, heat and heard Crowley's gasps, grunts, and groans. He reveled in it until he came, silently, without the slightest noise.

He pulled himself out and stood. He looked at the blood on Crowley's ass, his thighs, the chair, even the floor. He waited until he could see a trail of cum start to leak out, pink where it had mixed with blood. Crowley couldn't heal himself inside the devil's trap. As powerful as he was, Kevin destroyed him. Took him apart.

The boy put his clothes back on. He wasn't sure what he'd expected to feel. He didn't feel angry anymore, not exactly. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. It wasn't good, that much he knew, but there was one thing left. He pulled the belt from Crowley's mouth and dropped it on the floor.

“I want them to see you like this. The way your demons saw me. Broken and helpless,” Kevin said. His voice was emotionless. Maybe he was finally broken.

“I never did this to you,” Crowley growled. “I never fucked you dry. I never injured you.” Crowley sounded angry, but there was something in his eyes that didn't quite match up. Kevin was calm enough to notice that.

“Not all injuries are physical.” Kevin turned his back and walked away.

“There's evil in you, Kevin,” Crowley said. “You'll never be one of them!”

Kevin turned off the light and left the demon alone with only his pain for company and his own personal demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was dark I know, but it's not over yet. We're just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have been asking if I take prompts. Yes, I do and you can leave your prompts/requests in my ask box on tumblr. Please specify that you're leaving a prompt/request and whether or not it's for a certain series.
> 
> This story as been added to the series "Hell Prince". If you want to read the sequel when it's posted I suggest following that series. 
> 
> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
